Tú mi Naturaleza y Yo Tu Humanidad
by Isless
Summary: Una historia AU donde Maura es amante del arte y de forma anónima expone una de sus pinturas, la cual atrae la atención de Jane al instante. Por cuestión del destino, se vuelven a encontrar. Con el tiempo las dos mujeres se hacen buenas amigas y nuevos sentimientos comienzan a salir a la superficie. Maura sigue siendo forense, Jane dectective...ah y está casada. RIZZLES.
1. Chapter 1

He tenido un periodo de bloqueo monumental, y ni hablar de la falta de tiempo. Pero cuando la inspiración me viene (que desafortunadamente no siempre es para la historia que **debo **seguir) la aprovecho. Y es precisamente lo que ha ocurrido con esto. Es una pequeña idea que fue inspirada por ejem. Clarina. Me explicaría pero mejor que lo lean ;)

PD: Gracias a MissMariFranco por todos tus comentarios, me diste la motivación para seguir escribiendo este capítulo que ya estaba en peligro de no ser terminado.

Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos. Solo los pido prestados ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Tú mi Naturaleza y Yo Tu Humanidad<strong>

—No podrás convencerme —repitió por décima vez y se rio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, intentando escapar de la insistencia del hombre.

—No estoy intentando convencerte, amor. Te estoy rogando que vayas conmigo, que es diferente. —Intentó mantenerse lo más serio posible para no comenzar al reír por la situación y por lo que estaba diciendo.

La mujer se detuvo de repente y sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, pero que desapareció al girarse cuando lo miró a los ojos. No habría manera que la convenciera de salir ese día; era _su _día libre y no quería hacer más que tirarse en el sofá con una cerveza y ver el juego de hockey.

—¿Ahora estás rogando? —preguntó divertida a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—No quiero ir solo, además, mi jefe quiere conocerte.

Jane suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

—Ya conozco a tu jefe.

—Sí pero _él _no te conoce en persona. Y sabes que este evento es una buena oportunidad para que me den ese ascenso que he estado esperando por meses.

—Te lo mereces. No necesitas ir a un evento para demostrarlo. _Yo _ no necesito ir.

—Solo esta vez. Te lo prometo. Después de este evento no tendrás que ir a otro… aunque solo por un año.

—Gabriel… —Nadie mejor que ella sabía que una vez que el hombre comenzaba a insistir de esa forma no se libraría de él. Así que la opción que le quedaba era negociar.

—Solo una hora. Habrá una pequeña conmoración y justo al lado, adivina qué.

—¿Hmm?

—¡Habrá una exposición de arte! Y tu madre me ha comentado que te gusta el arte.

—Eso lo dice porque me gustaba dibujar cuando tenía diez años. ¿Acaso la exposición está supuesto a ser un incentivo? Porque si lo es, está teniendo el efecto opuesto —Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con otro suspiro.

—Vamos Jane… solo esta vez y… Hay algo más.

—Déjame adivinar… Quieres que use ese vestido negro que has estado intentando ocultar por una semana.

El hombre abrió la boca preparado para negarlo pero ahora ya no tendría sentido hacerlo. Angela se lo había advertido; había sido mejor dejarlo en su casa, así Jane no lo encontraría.

—Sí. Aunque ya sé que dirás que no, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—No iba a decir que no.

—Ya sé. Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Solo por esta vez. Después de hoy no habrá más eventos formales de este tipo por mínimo tres meses. Y nada de vestidos por el resto del año.

—Pero Jane, apenas es verano.

—Ya falta poco para el otoño. Ahora me vestiré antes de que cambie de pensar.

—¡Gracias amor! —La besó en los labios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jane lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta del cuarto baño se cerró y escuchó el agua de la bañera. Sabía perfectamente dónde había escondido el vestido. Aunque se había sorprendido por no haberlo encontrado antes. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba revisando cada rincón de la habitación, buscando desesperadamente unos documentos, nunca lo hubiera encontrado. Se agachó delante de la cómoda y abrió la última gaveta, ahí, debajo de un sobre amarillo y en una bolsa transparente estaba el vestido. Era consciente de que rara vez usaba vestidos, pero… ¿Ir tan lejos para esconderlo? No le iba a prender fuego si lo hubiera llegado a ver en su armario. En los años que llevaba de detective, el contenido de su armario se había convertido a no más que pantalones, más blusas de colores solidos de lo que le gustaría tener, y alguna que otra chaqueta, en resumen, ropa de trabajo.

—Señora Isles, ya se solucionó el problema con el espacio reservado. El señor Mavin le manda sus agradecimientos.

—Gracias por solucionarlo, Ella. —Cruzó los brazos, echando un vistazo a la exposición. Sabía que debió ocuparse de la lista personalmente; el error cometido casi les cuesta uno de los coleccionistas más fieles que tenía, Mavin. Pero ahora todo estaba marchando como siempre: a la perfección. Todos los años organizaban una exposición especial para el alcalde en Boston, que resultó ser unos de sus admiradores más fieles y amante del arte.

Su mirada se detuvo en la mujer que intentaba mantener una conversación con uno de los invitados, pero era evidente que estaba nerviosa y posiblemente no estaba prestando atención ni a una palabra de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo.

—Nunca la he visto tan nerviosa —comentó Ella.

Constance la miró de reojo antes de sonreír.

—Es su primera vez, después de todo. —Su mirada se enfocó esta vez en el cuadro al final del pasillo.

—Por fin.

—Así es. —Y no había sido fácil convencerla.

La mujer las miró por encima del hombro, como si las hubiera podido escuchar hablar sobre ella. Le dijo unas palabras al hombre y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia ellas.

—Hija… Necesitas relajarte un poco. Los comentarios que me han dado han sido muy positivos.

—No puedo evitarlo. No me siento cómoda compartiendo mis pinturas, madre.

—Es solo una y anónima —añadió Ella.

—No ha sido anónima —murmuró Constance con disgusto en sus labios. Aún le costaba entender por qué Maura no quería compartir sus cuadros. O por qué no quería reconocer _ese._

—No puede creerlo —dijo una Ella atónita—. Ahora regreso. —Tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, ella misma se había ocupado de colocar los nombres de cada artista; estaba segura que el cuadro de Maura estaba como anónimo.

—Va a disgustarse cuando vea que has cambiado lo que ha hecho, sabes cómo se pone cuando hacen eso —le advirtió su madre.

—No creo.

—El que no tenga una placa con tu nombre, o con 'anónimo' no lo hace menos anónimo.

—Soy consciente de eso, madre. —Simplemente no quería nada alrededor del cuadro.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Maura!

La rubia sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo siento, Ella… pero el artista tiene la última palabra.

—¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo es así que no me he enterado? Solo te lo permitiré esta vez porque por fin ocurrió un milagro de Dios y te has animado, o te hemos obligado; no lo tengo muy claro, a exponer uno de tus trabajos. —Bebió un poco del vino blanco que había agarrado en el camino y se situó entre las dos mujeres antes de hablar en voz baja—. ¿Han notado la morena aquella? —Constance y Maura miraron a Ella y esta les hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al pasillo—. La morena. No se ha movido en un buen rato.

—Es la primera vez que la veo —comentó Constance. Nunca la había visto en las anteriores exposiciones que habían hecho en Boston—. ¿Tú la conoces, Maura?

Maura pareció no haberla escuchado porque no le respondió. Bueno, sí la había escuchado pero como si hubiera estado a kilómetros de ella y no justo a su lado. Su madre y Ella tenían razón. Había notado a la mujer antes, cuando estaba hablando con el hombre que no se callaba, pero sí, la había visto caminando alrededor. Parecía no importarle mucho el arte ya que apenas había pasado varios segundos observando cada cuadro.

—¿No la conocen? —preguntó casi en un susurro, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

—Es lo que acabamos de decir, cariño —contestó su madre—. Parece que le interesa mucho tu cuadro.

—Iré a hablar con ella —dijo, decidida.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron las dos mujeres, mirándola incrédula.

Maura las miró confundida.

—Ya sabes… Por todo eso de que te empeñas en no querer que nadie sepa que ese cuadro es de ni más ni menos que de la hija de Constance Isles.

—Dije que hablaría con ella, no que le contaría mi vida y mis secretos.

—Ujum —Ella bebió otro sorbo de vino.

Constance simplemente sonrió.

Jane se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera dio tiempo a que los aplausos cesaran. Le había dicho que solo sería media hora ahí y otra media hora en la exposición. Media hora escuchando temas de políticas y cuestiones del FBI que a ella no le interesaban para nada. Era uno de los precios a pagar, suponía, por estar casada con uno de ellos.

—Me dijiste que sería media hora. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que ha sido eso?

—Tengo una buena idea —respondió Dean, suspirando. Para él también había sido aburrido y mucho. No esperaba el momento para la exposición, ahí estaría su jefe y podría hablar con él. Algo que no podía hacer durante las diversas presentaciones que dieron.

—Una hora y media, casi. ¿Dónde está esa exposición de arte? —preguntó mirando hacia la derecha y la izquierda.

—A la derecha. Pensé que no querías ir.

—Es a lo que viniste, ¿no? Por lo menos habrá bebidas.

—Ya te dije que no habrá cerveza.

—Y yo te dije que… Oh. —Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al poner pie dentro del espacio reservado para la exposición. Momentos antes pensaba que estaba muy elegante con el vestido negro, pero ahora, mirando a los demás interesados en arte, especialmente las mujeres, se sentía fuera de lugar—. No me habías dicho que era una exposición para millonarios —dijo en voz baja.

—No lo es —susurró el hombre, cruzando su brazo con el de ella para guiarla.

—Claro —dijo y viró los ojos—. Oh, espera —descruzó sus brazos y detuvo a unos de los muchachos que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Dean.

Jane sonrió y acercó la copa a su nariz, tenía una buena aroma. Estaba claro que no era cerveza, pero igual bebió un sorbo, cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que el trago se había deslizado por su garganta.

—Guau… Vale. Había agarrado una para ti pero cambié de pensar, esto está muy bueno.

—¿Eres consciente de que estás bebiendo vino?

Jane se mostró sorprendida por un segundo.

—Míralo de este modo: Es uno de esos momentos en que dicen que la ignorancia es una dicha porque aunque esto sea un vino, está demasiado bueno.

—Eso es cierto. —Caminaban uno al lado del otro, observando varios de los cuadros—. Constance siempre sirve las mejores bebidas, es muy probable que en esas dos copas ya te hayas bebido trecientos dólares.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

En ese momento otro muchacho caminaba cerca de ellos y Jane aprovechó para entregarle las copas vacías y agarrar otra más.

—¿Qué? No me mires así, Gabriel. Tengo que aprovechar y definitivamente necesito más de dos copas después de la hora y media de mi tiempo perdido.

—No lo has perdido, mira toda esta arte. Esta vez se han decidido por los cuadros.

—Hablas como si no fuera tu primera vez en uno de estos eventos.

—Y no lo es —dijo con una sonrisa—. He venido los dos últimos años. Y sí, sí te he invitado… solo que en las dos ocasiones te negaste a venir, hasta la tercera. Y ya ves, aquí estás disfrutando de un buen vino y buena arte.

—No sé si esto sea buena arte. —Hizo una mueca, observando el cuadro que tenían enfrente de ellos en ese momento—. ¿En serio? Eso parece que lo hizo un niño de cinco años, cualquiera puede dibujar un par de círculos de diferentes colores.

—Shhh baja la voz que podrías tener el artista a tu lado o detrás de ti.

Jane suspiró y miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Y ese, ¿en serio? —Ladeó la cabeza, intentando buscando alguna razón que la hiciera entender el por qué una pintura como _esa _estaba en una exposición como _esta_.

—No lo pienses mucho.

—Es lo contrario de lo que hago.

—Lo sé —comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al final del pasillo—. Talvez necesitas mirar las obras con otros ojos.

—¿Acaso tú me enseñaras el arte de apreciar… "este arte"?

—Yo no, pero alguien más… capacitado podría. Entiendo estos cuadros tanto como tú, pero no vocalizo mi confusión.

Jane se rió y bebió otro sorbo de vino. Bebía poco a poco, así le duraba más.

—¡Dean! —Gabriel se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su jefe. Había estado esperando este momento toda la noche.

—Ahora vengo amor —le dijo a Jane pero esta no escuchó.

—Esto sí es arte —susurró Jane al quedar frente a frente a un cuadro distinto a todos los otros. Este sí tenía sentido, al menos para ella. Cruzó los brazos y se detuvo a observar cada detalle de la imagen. Bebió lo que le quedaba de vino y de su garganta emergió un sonido de apreciación. Miró hacia los lados antes de decidirse a dar un paso adelante, acercándose un poco más a la obra maestra. Era su primera vez en una exposición y no estaba segura si estaba bien acercarse tanto, las otras personas a su alrededor mantenían una distancia prudente de las obras. Pero ella necesitaba acercarse para, estudiar más de cerca cada detalle.

—¿Terminó con la copa, señora? —preguntó el muchacho con la bandeja en la mano.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me has asustado! —exhaló con fuerza. Estaba segura que le llamarían la atención.

—Lo siento, señora.

Jane frunció el ceño. El muchacho no podía tener más de veinte años, tal vez diecinueve.

—Sabes qué…

El muchacho tragó en seco. Jane sonrió para sus adentros; no podía terminar la noche sin intimidar al pobre muchacho, al menos ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Señora? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —dijo en un tono serio, el mismo que usaba en sus interrogaciones.

—Lo digo por respe… No tanto, creo… Digo —comenzó a tartamudear.

La mujer se rió y agarró otra copa de vino.

—Anda, anda. —Misión cumplida.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Gabriel ya no estaba a su lado. Miró alrededor pero no lo encontró entre la multitud de gente. Aparte de eso, en lo único que podía pensar era en el cuadro; así que se giró hacia él, mientras bebía otro sorbo.

—De quién eres… —susurró al no encontrar la placa que todas las otras obras tenían.

Alguien detrás de ella aclaró la garganta.

—Cariño ayúdame a buscar la maldita placa. Esto es muy injusto —dijo, mirando por el lado del cuadro a ver si encontraba alguna firma. Ya era hora de que Gabriel regresara. Sí, era consciente que había venido aquí por cuestión de 'negocios' pero, ¿dejarla sola de esa forma?

—¿Cariño, no me escuchaste? —Esta vez se giró y quedó paralizada al ver que la persona que tenía enfrente no era Gabriel, sino una mujer que estaba boquiabierta, y no era para menos—. Oh. Lo siento. Pensaba que era otra persona. —Intentaba explicarle pero se sentía tan apenada que podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Jane —dijo abruptamente.

La mujer pestañó varias veces.

—Me llamo Jane, Detective Rizzoli —le extendió la mano por costumbre y se mordió el labio al darse cuenta.

La mujer la miró a los ojos, luego su mano y de nuevo a sus ojos. Por un instante Jane pensó que no la tomaría, no le extrañaría, así eran estas personas con aires de superioridad porque tienen más dinero. Se había encontrado con muchos así, esos que piensan que porque tienen un padre abogado o dinero se creen invencibles. Pero para su sorpresa, sintió un firme agarre que fue seguido por una suave voz.

—Maura.

—Maura —repitió Jane sin soltar su mano, mirándola a los ojos—. Perdón —susurró al darse cuenta que aún sostenía su mano.

La rubia sonrió y se giró para mirar el cuadro. En ese momento Jane la miro a ella. Si antes pensó que su vestido negro no estaba al nivel de elegancia que había en ese lugar, ahora estaba segura que no lo era. _Maura_ tenía que ser uno de _ellos. _Cada movimiento suyo era elegante, hasta la forma con la que giraba la copa de vino tinto que movía en forma circular entre sus dedos. Pero aunque fuera uno de _ellos_, tenía un aire de simplicidad que de una extraña forma le agradaba. El diseño de su vestido no era tan diferente al suyo, aunque su color era un rojo como el mismo vino que ahora bebía.

—Viene del evento entonces. ¿FBI?

—Sí y No —contestó al instante, dirigiendo la mirada de regreso al cuadro—. Solo detective de Boston.

—¿Y usted? ¿Amante del arte? ¿FBI?

—Doctora. —La miró de reojo y sonrió— Y amante del arte.

En ese instante Jane se reprochó el no tomarse el tiempo para arreglarse un poco más el cabello. Maura tenía su pelo recogido en una coleta hacia al lado que caía por su hombro, cubriendo la piel que el vestido de un solo tirante no hacía. Definitivamente no se había pasado el peine una o dos veces, como Jane lo había hecho.

—¿Entonces podrías ayudarme? —preguntó, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos de inseguridad.

La mujer la miró y asintió.

—¿Por qué este cuadro no tiene una placa como todos los demás? —preguntó, apuntando con sus dedo índice al cuadro, lo cual hizo que Maura dirigiera su mirada a su cuadro una vez más.

—Es un anónimo —dijo.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso y es muy injusto. Es el único cuadro que me gusta.

Maura intentó controlar las emociones que corrió por todo su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Se limitó a preguntar, intentando mantenerse indiferente.

—Bueno. —La morena suspiró y estudió el cuadro por varios segundos antes de contestar— No me lo tomes a mal pero no sé absolutamente nada sobre el arte. Este tiene sentido, todos los otros no capturan mi atención… en cambio este… es hipnotizante, siempre que lo miro encuentro algo nuevo. Y el significado…

Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la rubia, adornando sus labios con una sonrisa… ¿Acaso a morena podría deducirlo?

—No creo que sean parejas, aunque por un instante lo pensé así… pero creo que es más que eso —decía, observando a las dos mujeres.

La sonrisa de Maura se amplió.

—Es la forma con la que la sostiene por la cadera; es un gesto muy íntimo… —Miraba una de las mujeres, la del vestido verde y cabello oscuro hasta la cintura con flores casi en cada mechón—. Aun no entiendo el por qué la máscara —susurró. Era una máscara verde de pico, pero no como esas de la peste, se asemeja más a uno de halcón—. Es tan elegante su pose, aunque la esté sosteniendo.

—¿Está a su merced? —preguntó la rubia.

—No creo.

Maura tomó otro sorbo de vino y se lamió los labios, mirando a la mujer de reojo. Era una sensación nueva; que una desconocida estuviera tan interesada en su arte y lo más importante… que la entendiera.

—No hay rechazo. La está dejando sostenerla pero tiene los pies en la tierra… No sé si me explico bien. —La miró riendo nerviosa. No se le daba bien esto del arte.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—Está en los ojos del espectador. ¿Qué significa para ti?

—Evitas contestar —dijo.

—Ya tengo seguro que eres una buena detective.

Jane sonrió pero decidió no empujarla más y tomó varios segundos para formular su respuesta.

—Parecen estar en el bosque, rodeadas de naturaleza… eso lo digo por las aves y las mariposas y… —tomó una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de repente y miró a la rubia como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro—. Vas a pensar que estoy loca pero creo que lo tengo.

"Interesante" pensó Maura.

—Y qué sería eso, detective.

—Ella es la naturaleza. —Señaló a la mujer con la máscara— Y esta es nosotros. —Señaló a la otra mujer en un simple vestido blanco.

Maura la miró boquiabierta y su copa casi resbala entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás bien? Perdiste el color por un segundo ahí. ¿Fue una suposición muy tonta, cierto? Sabía que no se me daba bien esto.

—No… Ha sido una suposición muy buena. —Susurró lentamente para no decir que sí, que de eso de trataba exactamente—. La naturaleza tiene control sobre nosotros, la humanidad. Nos asusta con su lluvia, tornados y terremotos. Como si jugara con nosotros. Ella nos controla. —Las dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mujer en verde—. Vivimos en ella, envejecemos con ella… en una forma somos sus esclavos. Pero ella —Se atrevió a rozar con su dedo la mujer en blanco—. Ha encontrado formas para dominarla, destruirla; destruimos sus bosques, envenenamos sus océanos. Y también controla la naturaleza, tal vez la sostiene porque no le queda otra opción que servirle. Tal vez la de blanco tiene sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo porque siempre espera a que la naturaleza arregle la destrucción que ha causado; que limpie sus océanos, sus heridas… sin pensar que algún día la naturaleza le puede dar la espalda. —suspiró tomando una pausada—. No es más que una carga ingenua y destructiva.

—La de blanco… —susurró Jane, hipnotizado por las palabras de la mujer.

—Sí. Tal vez por eso tenga esa leve sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Será por la belleza de la naturaleza? ¿Por las bellas flores en su cabello o los pájaros que vuelan a su alrededor y que piensa que siempre estarán ahí?

—Está ciega a la destrucción que causa.

Maura la miró sorprendida, era justo lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—La conoce, sabe que siempre habrá una oleada en el océano y que siempre estará la fragancia de sus flores —continuó Jane.

—Ella es su ama, a la naturaleza no le queda otra opción que intentar sostenerla y arreglar el daño que ha hecho la humanidad…. Pero ella también es esclava de la naturaleza, la necesita para vivir, para respirar… para beber y comer la comida que solo la naturaleza le puede dar.

—Guau… Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez.

Maura se aclaró la garganta, temiendo que haya dicho de más y se haya delatado a sí misma.

—Me gusta esa idea… aunque no sabremos si no hablamos con el artista—. Frunció el ceño y Maura sonrió—. Lo cual me lleva a lo de antes… ¿Por qué no tiene placa?

—Pueden haber muchas razones para eso…

—Lo quiero… Me pregunto si lo puedo comprar —se decía a sí misma.

—No creo que puedas comprarlo.

Jane mal interpretó sus palabras y la miró seriamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo permitírmelo? Tengo din…

—No lo decía por eso. No está a la venta.

Jane gruñó y cruzó los brazos otra vez.

—Injusto —dijo entre dientes.

—Pero pued…

—¡Amor! No vas a adivinar lo que acaba de pasar.

Maura cerró la boca.

—Imagino que te dijo que se lo pensaría —Gabriel la miró boquiabierta. Sí que era una buena detective—. Te presento a Maura. —Los dos dirigieron su atención a la mujer—. Maura te presento a Gabriel, mi esposo. Gabriel esta es Maura, doctora y amante al arte.

—Un gusto —dijo Maura sintiendo una repentina punzada en su pecho.

—Te dije que encontrarías a alguien más apto —le dijo Gabriel a Jane y Maura. Maura, que no había apartado su mirada del anillo en la mano de Jane, el mismo que había fallado en notar antes, los miró confundida.

—Me había dicho que alguien más 'capacitado' me enseñaría más de este mundo del arte.

—Entonces creo que has encontrado a ese alguien —sonrió amablemente y Jane le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Esto es un simple "preview" significando que es el primer capítulo y ¿tal vez el último? Déjenme saber en los comentarios si debería seguirlo o no.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Este es uno de esos capítulos que los veo como necesarios. Es bien diferente al primero, pero en este capítulo veremos un poco más sobre cómo es la vida de las dos por separado.

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro y cerró los ojos lentamente. Había tenido una de las semanas más ocupadas del verano. ¿Por qué era que los criminales no se lo tomaban de vacaciones también? Ya que algunos tienen la misma mentalidad que la de un niño. Apenas había dormido más de ocho horas en toda la semana y estaba segura que no era saludable; lo sentía en todo su cuerpo y su irritabilidad. Pero la falta de sueño valió la pena porque habían capturado al desgraciado y ahora ella podía dormir tranquila.<p>

—Por fin —suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios, cubriéndose con la manta. No había llegado a la habitación, y el sofá en estas condiciones era tan cómodo como su cama.

—Jane.

La morena frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre. Tenía que ser una pesadilla porque había dejado bien claro que no estaba disponible para nadie ni nada. Unos segundos pasaron y su salón se mantuvo en silencio, así que suspiró y se acomodó un poco más, dispuesta a dormir.

—Jane. —Esta vez sintió una mano sobre su muslo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, alarmada, e instintivamente fue a por la pistola que había dejado sobre la mesita de café y la apuntó hacia la persona. Su visión se fue aclarando y gruñó al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Ma! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques? Ya soy una mujer adulta, casada, no puedes seguir entrando a mi casa de esa forma —decía con la respiración agitada y su corazón palpitando contra su pecho como si hubiera acabado de correr un maratón—. Mira lo que me haces hacer… —señaló la pistola antes de dejarla sobre la mesita otra vez. Odiaba hacerlo y no era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa forma y terminaba apuntándoles la pistola… a su madre, Dean… a sus hermanos.

—Había tocado —contestó la mujer en un tono suave—. Me preocupé cuando no me contestaste.

—Estaba a punto de dormir. Lo necesito. —Se sentó sobre el sofá y se cubrió con la manta.

—¿Ibas a dormir en esa ropa? —Se sentó a su lado y miró a su hija con preocupación.

—Solo quería dormir. —Era consciente que aún tenía la ropa del trabajo, solo se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos.

—Mira cómo estás… ¿Dónde está Gabriel? —preguntó y se levantó para buscar una servilleta de papel, la humedeció y regresó a su hija.

—En Washington —contestó y cerró los ojos por un instante cuando la servilleta hizo contacto con su frente sudada—. Tiene un caso allí, no regresará hasta el viernes.

—Me sorprende que no se hayan mudado.

Jane la miró seria y apartó su mano con la servilleta.

—Mi trabajo está aquí, Ma. Porque él tenga que viajar una o dos veces al mes no es razón para que tenga que mudarme a otro estado.

Angela decidió dejar el tema por ahora. Ella tampoco quería que su única hija se mudara a horas de ella, de su familia… pero lo entendería. O eso se decía a sí misma.

—¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? —preguntó al notar las ojeras.

—No he dormido mucho esta semana por el caso.

—Vince me dijo que no han cerrado el caso.

—Sí lo cerr… —se calló al caer en cuenta que su madre no se refería al caso que recién habían cerrado—. ¿Has estado hablando con Vince? ¿Sobre casos? ¿**_Ese_** caso?

—No tienes que ponerte así. No me dijo nada específico, sé que no lo pueden hacer. Solo me dijo que no lo habían cerrado… todo lo otro lo sé por las noticias.

—Para que me dejes en paz con ese caso: Hoyt está en prisión y ya se ha confirmado que no se trata de un imitador.

—Pero las noticias…

—Ma.

—Está bien. Bueno, apenas te he visto esta semana y sé que fueron a una exposición de arte.

—Ma, estoy cansada… —No era el mejor momento para charlar.

—Gabriel me dijo que te veías muy interesada en el arte.

Esas palabras capturaron la atención de la morena y la primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de _aquel _ cuadro, y luego la de _esa_ mujer. Su mente estaba en un estado crítico, en el cual no podía procesar ni dos más dos, pero recordaba su nombre: Maura.

—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Ma. Pero si absolutamente tienes que saberlo, sí, hubo un cuadro que me gustó mucho.

—¡Cuéntame!

La morena hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos con la mirada perdida.

—Pues te lo hubiera podido mostrar… —Hizo una pequeña mueca que a su madre le pareció ser un gruñido—. No estaba a la venta —explicó.

—¿Lo ibas a comprar? —preguntó su madre sorprendida.

—Te dije que me gustó. Era diferente a todos los demás y tenía tantos colores, Ma —exhaló con fuerza— Maura lo podría explicar mucho mejor… lo hizo con tanta —tomó una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior— Como si se hubiera metido en la mente del artista y supiera exactamente lo que cuadro quería expresar, era una belleza —decía con los ojos cerrados, recordando con una sonrisa.

—¿El cuadro o la mujer?

—Es Maura, espera, ¿qué? ¡Claro que el cuadro, Ma! ¡Por Dios!

Angela rió.

—Es la primera vez que te veo tan interesada en el arte. Ahora siento mucha curiosidad por ver ese cuadro… y a Maura.

—Ma… —dijo, reprimiendo un gruñido.

—Es que por un segundo sonó como si esa mujer te hubiera llamado más la atención.

—Es Maura, ¿Y de dónde sacas esas ideas? Te buscaré ese cuadro de alguna forma y ya me darás la razón.

—Si tú lo dices. De todas formas, me alegra mucho que te hayas entretenido por un rato, y por lo que veo, fue un rato muy agradable.

—Si hablas del pequeño rato después de una hora y media muuuyyyy aburrida. Sí.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco más, el trabajo te tiene muy estresada. —No quería decir específicamente que _ese _caso la tenía de esa forma. Sabía que si lo volvía a mencionar el humor de su hija empeoraría.

—Lo conseguiré y me darás la razón.

Angela se levantó del sofá y dejó que su hija se acomodara otra vez, cubriéndose con la manta.

—Descansa, te haré la cena.

—Gracias, Ma —susurró ya rindiéndose al sueño con una leve sonrisa.

Angela permaneció de pie al lado del sofá, mirando a su hija. Sentía mucha curiosidad por ver ese cuadro… y a esa mujer.

* * *

><p>Constance entró en el estudio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

—¿Y Maura? —le preguntó a Ella que estaba sentada con una portátil sobre los muslos.

—Aquí estoy. —La rubia apareció detrás de uno de los escritores.

—¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

—Algo sobre el peligro de cortocircuito, de conductor activo y algo sobre tierra, no sé… me perdí en la segunda oración —explicó Ella.

Maura sonrió apenada.

—Deja eso hija, llamaré a un electricista. Ahora… ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

Maura se peinó el cabello con sus dedos y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de Ella. Las dos miraron a Constance, esperando a que anunciara cuál era la noticia.

—¡Mavin quiere tu cuadro!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué? —preguntaron Ella y Maura en unísono.

—Pero no está a la venta. Fui mut clara contigo en respecto a ese tema, madre —dijo con firmeza.

Ella intercambió su mirada entre las dos mujeres y aclaró la garganta antes de dirigir la mirada a la pantalla de su portátil.

—¡Fue todo un éxito, Maura!

—No está a la venta —repitió.

Constance cruzó los brazos, seria.

—Está ofreciendo una cantidad muy generosa, hija.

—El dinero no me importa. ¡Apenas lo miró!

Su madre ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿De qué se trata esto?

—No está a la venta y si lo estuviera, alguien ya está interesado.

—Claro, Mavin.

—No. Tú y yo quedamos en algo. Solo esa exposición y no estaría a la venta. Yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora tú cumple con la tuya, madre.

La mujer exhaló con fuerza y tiró la carpeta que había traído con ella sobre la mesa.

—Necesito un café. ¿Quieren uno?

—Té. Sí —dijeron Maura y Ella.

Una vez a solas otra vez, Ella miró cómo la rubia respiraba de forma controlada, como si estuviera meditando, intentando calmarse.

—Maura.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo acabas de hacer —dijo, confundida.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—He sido asistente de tu madre por muchos años, te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña…

—Asistente y niñera, diría yo —añadió la rubia.

—Eso también —la mujer rió, agradecida de ver que el rostro de Maura ya no estaba tan tenso—. Está muy contenta de que hayas decidido mostrar tu arte, exponerla. Yo también lo estoy. Es cierto que hay alguien más interesado, ella lo sabe también… si no fuera así estarías con urticaria en estos momentos.

Maura la miró claramente confundida, se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar Ella.

—Maura, ¿Esa persona es la mujer aquella, con la que hablaste?

—Hablé con muchas personas, Ella.

Ella sonrió; se esperaba una respuesta así.

—Muchas personas fueron hacia ti para hablar contigo, pero tú solo fuiste a una. Hablo de esa mujer.

—Jane.

—¿Perdona?

—Se llama Jane. Y sí, ella estaba interesada en el cuadro… pero le dije que no estaba a la venta. —Se mordió el labio, tomando una pausa antes de continuar—. No quiero vender ese cuadro a un coleccionista que solo será eso… otro más para la colección, en caso de que sí estuviera la venta, quiero que lo tenga alguien que lo entienda.

—Y ella lo entiende.

—Es la única que lo hace.

—Podrías dárselo a ella entonces, solo no le digas tu madre lo que acabo de decir. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Para Maura no pasó por desapercibido que Ella no le dijo que se lo vendiera. Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente y Maura estaba agradecida por ello.

—Pero… —La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios—. Lo único que sé de ella es su nombre y que es detective.

—No creo que sea muy difícil encontrar a una detective, teniendo en cuenta tu posición profesional. Además, podrías exponer el cuadro el miércoles, quién sabe y la vuelva atraer.

—No creo… estaba ahí por el evento, además de que está casad…

—¡De regreso! —anunció Constance, sosteniendo un vaso en cada mano.

—Gracias madre. —Maura dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, aceptando la taza con té, mientras la mirada curiosa de Ella se mantuvo por varios segundos sobre la rubia.

—¿De qué hablaban?

Maura bajó la mirada hacia la taza que ahora sostenía con las dos manos. Ella sonrió y respondió por ella. Aunque más tarde Maura se arrepentiría que así fuese.

—Buenas noticias: Maura expondrá su cuadro una vez más.

Constance se quedó boquiabierta y Maura abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿En serio hija? ¡Esas sí son buenas noticias!

Antes que Maura pudiera contestar, su celular comenzó a sonar sobre el escritorio. Se levantó del sofá con la taza en mano, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ella, la cual le volvió a guiñar un ojo.

—Isles —dijo al contestar—. ¿Ahora? Claro. Envíeme la dirección en un mensaje de texto. Estaré allí lo más pronto posible. —Terminó la llamada y sonrió.

—Pensaba que estabas de vacaciones —dijo Constance y frunció la nariz.

—Lo estoy. Por eso he venido a Boston a ayudarte.

—¿Esa llamada no es de trabajo?

—Soy Jefe Médico Forense, madre.

—Sí, para el estado de Nueva York, no de Massachusetts.

—¿Cómo es que saben que estás en Boston? —interrumpió Ella.

—Lo puse en mi… Saben qué, me voy a preparar porque me gusta mi trabajo. No importa en qué estado esté… y en este momento no necesitas mi ayuda, madre. Regresaré pronto.

Las dos mujeres observaron a la rubia hasta que subió las escaleras.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de mantener ese trabajo? —murmuró Constance, tomando un sorbo del té que su hija no había probado.

—La mantiene con los pies en la tierra —dijo Ella y las dos suspiraron.

* * *

><p>El tono de su celular se hacía cada vez más fuerte y molestoso. Juraba que lo había apagado, al menos debería estar en modo vibrar. Pero no se callaba.<p>

—Rizzoli —contestó con un tono de voz más fuerte del que hubiera deseado usar.

—Siento mucho despertarte, Jane. Créeme que yo desearía estar durmiendo también…

—¿Qué quieres, Korsak? —preguntó con un tono cortante.

—Atacó otra vez —dijo serio.

Jane dio un respingo en el sofá y se sentó.

—¿_Él_?

—Eso parece ser. Frost está en la escena esperando al forense, pero por lo que vio… Sí, se trata de él.

—Ya salgo —terminó la llamada y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos cuando Angela entró por la puerta con el perro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece? Voy a trabajar.

—Pero apenas has dormido dos horas. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que no lo pueda hacer otro detective?

Jane detuvo sus movimientos por unos instantes y miró a su madre. Ella entendió. No lo vocalizó pero no fue necesario; el cambio en su expresión lo dijo todo. Y eso era suficiente.

—Al menos come, ya son las seis y no has comido nada.

—No hay tiempo —decía mientras guardaba la pistola en la funda.

Se paralizó cuando sintió que su madre tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara, que colocara toda su atención en ella.

—Ve con cuidado —susurró Angela.

—Siempre —Jane sonrió al sentir el beso en su mejilla—. Gracias, Ma.

Angela suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró. Miró al perrito a su lado y que no dejaba de mover la cola.

—Tu dueña está loca.

* * *

><p>—¿Llamaste a Jane? —preguntó Frost, tomando un sorbo del que vendría siendo su cuarto café en el día.<p>

—No está muy feliz —respondió Korsak—. ¿Y el M.E?

—Tuvo una emergencia familiar, pero Cavanaugh me dio el número de la M.E de Nueva York.

—¿Nueva York?

—Sí, al parecer está en Boston de vacaciones.

—Vaya… este caso le arruina el descanso a todos.

—Señora esta área está restringida —le advirtió Frost a una mujer que se acercaba con una pequeña bolsa negra en la mano. Definitivamente no estaba vestida para estar en un lugar como este: llevaba una falda azul marino que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, blusa blanca y una chaqueta gris… y ni hablar de sus tacones, los cuales les estaba dando un poco de problema para caminar por el terreno húmedo y fangoso.

La mujer le dio la vuelta a su bolsa y les mostró su ID.

—Soy la doctora Isles, jefa M.E de Nueva York.

—Oh —murmuró Frost—. ¡Hablamos en el teléfono! Perdone, no sabía que… —La miró de arriba abajo—. Permítame ayudarle… no es el mejor terreno para tacones. —Le brindó su brazo para que se pudiera apoyar—. Soy el detective Frost.

—Perdone a mi compañero, doctora. Yo soy el detective Korsak. No pensamos que fuese la forense, nuestros forenses no son tan… elegantes.

—No se preocupe, detective. No es la primera vez que pasa. —Les ofreció una sonrisa que los dejó a los dos atontados por unos segundos—. ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

—Por aquí. —Frost la guio hasta la orilla del río—. Un pescador encontró el cuerpo. Pensamos que se trata del mismo asesino que llevamos siguiendo hace cuatro meses, si es así… lo convertiría en un asesino en serie.

—¿Cuatro meses? —Se acercó al cuerpo y abrió su bolso, sacando unos guantes—. Un asesino en serie tiene que asesinar a tres o más personas en un lapso de 30 días.

—Su primer asesinato fue hace cuatro meses, después de ese tomó un descanso de dos meses. Esto es su _modus eperandi_, el tercero en tres semanas y media.

Maura alzó su mirada del cuerpo para mirarles por un instante. Era evidente que los detectives sufrían de falta de sueño.

—Se está sintiendo más atrevido, pero no menos descuidado.

—No va a estar feliz —comentó Frost.

—¿A quién se refiere?

—A nuestra compañera, ya debe de venir en camino.

—¿Qué nos puede decir, doctora? —preguntó Frost.

—La incisión a lo largo del cuello se hizo con un instrumento muy afilado.

—Un bisturí —dijeron los dos detectives.

—Podría ser, no sería seguro hasta que se examinara en una morgue.

—Revise detrás de la oreja —comentó Korsak.

—Tiene una pequeña quemadura… como una

—Pistola eléctrica —terminó el detective.

Maura examinó el cuerpo del hombre una vez más. Había algo familiar en las heridas infligidas.

—Él acecha a sus víctimas y las tortura. No tiene conocimientos médicos pero cada vez mejora más con la incisión… tal vez esté practicando. Por lo general escoge a parejas con el fin de infundir el miedo en sus víctimas. Primero usa la pistola eléctrica, ahí, detrás de la oreja derecha y luego los ata con cinta adhesiva. Viola a la mujer delante del hombre para que lo vea, y después asesina al hombre con la incisión en el cuello, enfrente de la mujer… unos días después asesina la mujer.

—El Cirujano —murmuró Maura—. Escuché sobre el caso en Nueva York.

—No es el cirujano, él está en la cárcel… pero tampoco es un imitador. A primera instancia así lo pensamos por las varias similitudes, pero este asesino tiene su propio estilo y añade cosas que no fueron vistas con El Cirujano.

—En unos días encontraremos el cuerpo de la mujer. El Cirujano las enterraba —añadió Frost.

Maura se levantó y se quitó los guantes.

—Haré mi reporte y se lo enviaré a su teniente a más tardar esta noche.

—Espera, ¿No va a hacer la autopsia?

—Lo haría, pero su teniente me dijo que solo hiciera las primeras observaciones, ya que su M.E había tenido una emergencia familiar. Él hará la autopsia. No me gusta hacer mi trabajo a medias… pero les mandaré las notas lo más detalladas posible.

—Le acompaño. —Se ofreció Frost, brindándole nuevamente su brazo.

—Siento mucho no poder seguir trabajando con ustedes —le dijo Maura en el camino—. Mi carro está de este lado —señaló hacia la izquierda, mientras subían la loma que daba a la calle que estaba cerrada por los policías.

—No se preocupe. Órdenes son órdenes.

* * *

><p>El carro se detuvo en un chillido de las gomas que llamó la atención de varios policías. Del carro salió la morena y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.<p>

—Detective Rizzoli —mostró su placa y uno de los policías levantó la cinta para que pasara.

Jane se detuvo por un instante, mirando a sus alrededores. Era un buen lugar para dejar un cuerpo… estaba mejorando. Había mucha naturaleza y el río no se veía desde su posición. Descendió un poco hasta que se detuvo al divisar a su compañero caminando con una mujer a su lado. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de algún familiar de la víctima, eso nunca pasaría en estas circunstancias. No la conocía, pero había algo familiar en ella… tal vez era su cabello dorado o su vestir…

—¡Jane!

Los pensamientos de Jane se vieron interrumpidos por el llamado de Korsak.

—Dios —murmuró al llegar a donde estaba su compañero—. ¿Y él M.E?

—_La_ M.E y se acaba de ir con Frost.

—¿Esa mujer? ¿Dónde está el Dr. Doster?

—Emergencia familiar. La Dra. Isles nos enviará un reporte con su observación.

—¿Isles? Me suena familiar…

—Ya llegaste —comentó Frost.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen... tarde o temprano se volverán a encontrar ;)<p>

Isles.


	3. Chapter 3

—Ya tengo los resultados —avisó Korsak al entrar en el salón de conferencias, el cual les había sido designado por el teniente para llevar todo lo relacionado con el caso que tenían abierto—. Nada que podamos usar. —Tiró la carpeta sobre la mesa y se sorprendió al alzar la mirada y ver a su compañera al final de la mesa—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

—Trabajando —respondió Jane.

—Cavanaugh te dio el día libre.

La mujer se rió entre dientes y siguió leyendo los documentos que tenía enfrente de ella como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada. Korsak miró a Frost, que se sacudió de los hombros antes de acercar la carpeta que el hombre había tirado sobre la mesa, la abrió y comenzó a leer los resultados.

—Fue una orden, Jane. Mírate, estás con la misma ropa de ayer.

—Creo que es la misma blusa que tenía puesta el sábado, la cual era la misma del viernes —añadió Frost.

Jane cerró la carpeta con un suspiro y cruzó los brazos, mirando a sus compañeros.

—¿No deberían estar poniendo más atención en la poca información que tenemos en vez de mi vestimenta?

—Precisamente porque no tenemos mucho lo podemos hacer nosotros dos. Y este es un caso delicado, tú…

—Detente ahí. —La mujer se levantó de la silla y lo miró seriamente—. Es por eso que debo trabajar, necesito… —Se mordió el labio al ver que la puerta se abrió y el teniente entró para decir algo pero sus labios formaron una fina línea al verla, claramente sorprendido.

—Rizzoli, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Korsak se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Jane había sido la compañera más cabezota que había tenido, pero eso también la hacía una de los mejores detectives que tenían.

—Trabajando, señor —dijo y miró a sus compañeros de reojo.

—Su turno ya terminó hace más de tres horas y creo no haber olvidado haberle dado el día libre.

—Pero señor…

—Es una orden, Rizzoli. Y mañana lo tienes libre también.

Jane estuvo a punto de protestar pero la mirada que recibió de parte de su jefe no le dio chance a hacerlo. Con un gruñido frustrado agarró su chaqueta y salió del salón.

* * *

><p>—Así que te dieron el día libre —dijo su madre con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con un tono preocupado. Angela le ofreció el perrito caliente y se sentó al lado de su hija en el banco.<p>

—Ujum. —Le dio una mordida al perrito caliente, con el ceño fruncido.

—El aire fresco te hace bien, pero deberías dormir —aconsejó, mirando el reflejo de los árboles en el lago.

El Jardín Público de Boston era uno de los lugares preferidos de Jane. Aquí hubo muchos fines de semanas familiares que nunca olvidarían. Este lugar la tranquilizaba. Le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba.

—Lo haré, Ma. —Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dedo y cerró los ojos por varios segundos, sintiendo la frescura del atardecer.

—Jane.

No había preguntado por qué la había llamado. No la había visto desde el fin de semana. Solo se habían comunicado por mensaje de texto y la llamada de hoy. Tampoco era necesario preguntar si había dormido o no. Había leído los periódicos, aunque Jane le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Era consciente que no quería que se preocupara por ella, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo si era su hija?

—Cuando ocurrió todo lo de Hoyt y su obsesión por ti… —pausó en caso de que Jane le pidiera que se detuviera pero no fue así, simplemente abrió los ojos y la miró—. Te encerraste en ti misma y te destruyó. No quiero verte pasar por lo mismo con este caso que tienes. ¿Has hablado con Patricia?

—¿La psiquiatra? No necesito hablar con ella, Ma.

—Necesitas hablar con alguien. Sé que no lo harás conmigo o tus hermanos. Tampoco has hablado con Gabriel…

—Ma…

—Ya sé. Nada de casos. —La mujer se levantó y esperó a que Jane hiciera lo mismo. Cruzó su brazo con el de su hija y comenzaron a caminar en silencio—. Tal vez deberías aprovechar tu día libre y entretenerte.

—¿Entretenerme? —Se detuvo por un segundo al ver a una mujer de cabellos dorados caminando con otra al otro lado del lago—. ¿Por qué? —La veía en todos lados, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero _por qué_.

—¿Por qué? Así distraes la mente, no piensas en trabajo.

—¿Qué podría hacer? —Siguió caminando con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Podrías ir a otra exposición de arte.

—No todos los días hay una exposición, Ma.

—Habrá una esta noche. 123 State Street.

La morena se detuvo por segunda vez y miró a su madre, boquiabierta.

—¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo estos días? Te dije que no me interesa, Ma. Solo…

—Sí, ya sé. Solo ese cuadro. Pero quién sabe y encuentras algo que tenga el mismo efecto.

—Estoy cansada, Ma. No creo que salga hoy o mañana.

—Si quieres te acompaño.

—¿Qué diferencia haría eso?

—Piénsalo.

—No prometo nada.

* * *

><p>Las dos mujeres entraron en el estudio hablando entre risas. Maura sostenía una cámara en la mano y Ella solo tenía un bolso que dejó sobre la primera mesa que vio. Constance dejó a un lado la revista que leía y se levantó para recibir a su hija con un abrazo.<p>

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Bien, aunque podía haber llegado en un taxi —dijo, disculpándose con Ella con una mirada.

—No es una molestia, Maura. Además, me vino bien tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Aire fresco? —preguntó Constance.

—El Jardín —respondió, entregándole la cámara para que viera las fotos—. Es hermoso como siempre.

—¿Por qué no te mudas a Boston?

—Mi trabajo y mi vida está en Nueva York, madre.

—Puedes hacer tu trabajo aquí al igual que una nueva vida.

Maura se sentó en el sofá con su iPad, apoyando su mejilla en su puño cerrado. Su mente se quedó en blanco por varios segundos, algo que rara vez pasaba. Lo consideró por un instante. Había ido a la estación para entregar las notas personalmente, necesitaba hacerlo. Era diferente a Nueva York, eso claro estaba. La vida en Boston era más tranquila, no tanto, pero definitivamente era diferente y del bueno. Tenía una casa, podía hacer su trabajo aquí… no tendría ningún problema.

—Maura, ¿Nos estás escuchando? —Preguntó su madre.

—Perdón madre.

—Te preguntaba si estabas preparada para la exposición esta noche.

—Sí… —Miró de reojo a Ella—. Y esta será la última vez… Y nada de propuestas de venta. No lo está.

—Entendido.

—Voy a descansar madre, Ella. Nos vemos esta noche. —Maura se levantó, subió las escaleras y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar la pantalla oscura de su iPad. El viajar a Nueva York de improviso no le había dejado tiempo para nada. La pantalla se iluminó y humedeció sus labios antes de morderse el interior. Las palabras de Ella se habían quedado grabada en su mente _"…quién sabe y la vuelva atraer"_

Maura presionó el botón y la pantalla se puso negra otra vez. Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejándola doblada con cuidado.

—Es imposible —susurró, pensando en voz alta. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Tenía más probabilidades de volver a encontrarse con la mujer en su ambiente laboral que en otra exposición de arte.

Después de un baño refrescante se recostó en la cama, decidida a dormir unas horas antes de la exposición. Pero su mente no dejaba de funcionar. Seguía pensando en el caso, en la exposición, en los detalles de sus notas.

Con un gruñido agarró el Ipad y le dio vida a la pantalla.

_"__El Cirujano" _escribió y leyó el primer título _"El Cirujano en cárcel por vida" "El Cirujano detrás de rejas…"_ No era suficiente. Se levantó y buscó su portátil para acceder los archivos clasificados.

_"__El Cirujano"_ volvió a intentarlo y esta vez los resultados fueron muy diferentes. El archivo era extenso. Una gran cantidad de víctimas en parejas. _"Detectives asignados: Det. Korsak, Det. Frost, Det. Rizzoli, Det… ¿qué?_ —Rizzoli… —repitió en voz alta y sus dedos se movieron por sí solos _"Detective Jane Rizzoli"_ Ahí estaba, ella…era ella—. Jane. —Se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola pero por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de la mujer. _"Det. Jane Rizzoli & El Cirujano"_

—¿Record clasificado? —Miró las letras en rojas por varios segundos sin poder entender. Era la Jefa de Médicos; tenía acceso a todos los records, o eso pensaba. Cerró la portátil y la dejó a su lado, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo—. Clasificados —susurró cerrando los ojos. Jane había trabajado el caso del Cirujano. Ahora entendía las palabras de los detectives Korsak y Frost.

* * *

><p>Jane emergió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla y con su celular en la otra mano.<p>

—Estoy bien, amor. No. Ya te dije, me dieron el día de descanso… ¿Mi madre te dijo eso? —Suspiró— Lo pensaré, no es lo mismo ir sin ti. Claro. —Soltó una carcajada—. Te amo. —Terminó la llamada y dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros. ¿Por qué le sorprendía que su madre le había dicho sobre la exposición? A veces pensaba que conspiraban entre los dos.

—123 State Street —susurró y buscó la dirección en el celular—. Exposición, Constance Isles

_"…__Constance siempre sirve las mejores bebidas…" _recordó las palabras de Gabriel.

Tiró el celular sobre la cama y se apresuró hasta la cocina donde tenía una copia de algunos archivos que no debería tener, pero tenerlos le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Especialmente con el maldito día libre—. Isles, Isles, Isles —susurraba una y otra vez, revisando todos los papeles, algunos de ellos cayendo en el suelo—. Dra. Isles —dijo cuando se encontró con la firma de la forense que había enviado las notas de la observación en el último cuerpo que habían encontrado.

—Constance Isles. —Buscó en Google—. Artista Visual. No. _"Dra. Isles"_ escribió y cuando estuvo a punto de presionar Enter, su madre entró por la puerta principal.

—¿Estás lista?

Jane exhaló con fuerza antes de cerrar su portátil.

—Ma, cuántas veces tengo…

—…Que decirte que toques… Gabriel no está así que no veo necesidad de hacerlo.

La morena gruñó y siguió secándose el pelo.

—Te he traído un vestido. Escuché, bueno, por lo que leí en la página, lo vas a necesitar —dijo y sacó de una bolsa un vestido azul marino.

—No me pondré eso. ¿Y quién te dijo que iré?

—Necesitas distraerte y Gabriel piensa que es buena idea también.

—Ma… ¿Acaso le dijiste…?

—Claro que no. Si quieres decirle o no sobre tu caso es cosa tuya. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que trabaja en el FBI, imagino que estará al tanto.

—¿Si voy vas a dejar de hablar sobre ese tema?

—¡Claro! Si quieres te acompaño.

—No. —Le quitó el vestido de la mano y lo inspeccionó por varios segundos antes de darle la espalda a su madre y llevarlo con ella a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Constance se acercó a su asistente y sonrió; Ella estaba enfrente del cuadro de Maura y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Lo estaba cuidando como un perro guardián. Esta vez Maura no quitaría esa placa.<p>

—Se equivoca si cree que va a quitar la placa esta vez.

—Ella, ¿Eres consciente que es lo mismo? Sigue siendo anónimo.

—Soy consciente. ¿Dónde está?

Las dos miraron alrededor buscando a la rubia pero no la encontraron. La exposición había empezado hace una hora y comenzaban a preocuparse. Maura nunca llegaba tarde.

—Ahí está.

—Perdona la tardanza madre. Tuve que atender una llamada de trabajo que no pude ignorar.

—El trabajo es trabajo… aunque estés de vacaciones. Ahora, ven conmigo, tengo que presentarte a unos amigos.

Ella las siguió con la mirada, sorprendida por la semejanza del vestido blanco de la mujer en el cuadro y el que vestía Maura. Un muchacho pasó por su lado con una bandeja y aprovechó para agarrar una de las copas. Se giró, dándole la espalda al cuadro por primera vez y sus labios casi rozan la copa cuando vio a una morena en la entrada principal, insegura si dar un paso más para entrar o no. Ella sonrió levemente y lanzó una mirada hacia la rubia que estaba con Constance y varios periodistas que le tomaban fotos.

—Humm. —Se movió lentamente entre la multitud, intercambiando su mirada entre las dos mujeres, hasta que se detuvo en el segundo piso de la exposición.

* * *

><p>Jane tragó en seco y se detuvo en la entrada de la exposición. Se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos, pero se volvió a girar y volvió a mirar la entrada. Ahí estaban las puertas abiertas para ella. Solo tenía que entrar, apreciar un poco el arte o lo que sea, obviamente no lo entendía, pero esperaba encontrarse con algo diferente, algo como <em>aquello<em>.

Decidida y sin pensarlo mucho, dio unos pasos más y entró.

—Oh… —Quedó boquiabierta al mirar a su alrededor. El ambiente era más oscuro esta vez y la música era diferente. Y los cuadros no eran los mismos, en lo absoluto. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y juraba que debía estar sonrojada. ¿Acaso su madre sabía el tema de esta exposición? Porque por lo que estaba viendo, se trataba exclusivamente de mujeres desnudas: cuadros… fotografías.

Tragó en secó y detuvo a un joven de servicio. No se molestó por preguntar qué era, agarró la copa y se bebió todo el contenido de un trago y se la devolvió al muchacho boquiabierto.

—Gracias —dijo inconscientemente, mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>—Madre… sabes que no me agradan mucho las fotografías y mucho menos de los periodistas —le susurró, intentando sonreír para las cámaras.<p>

—Solo será unos segundos más —le aseguró Constance.

—Eso espero… —Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos al girarse y divisar a la morena entre la multitud. Intentó mirar hacia las cámaras pero no podía separar su mirada de ella. Inhaló con fuerza cuando recordó que era necesario respirar y todos los sonidos, incluyendo el de los flashes de las cámaras y la voz de su madre, quedaron de fondo. Ahí estaba y aun así no lo podía creer. Las probabilidades habían sido muy bajas, casi imposible. Pero en contra de todo, ahí estaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, observando cómo la mujer miraba a su alrededor, parecía estar nerviosa, como si no supiera a dónde ir o qué mirar.

Y entonces pasó:

Jane miró en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron entre la multitud. Maura intentó contener su sonrisa con cada paso que daba sin despegar su mirada de la de la mujer que ahora comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Las dos se encontraron en el centro de la exposición.

—Jane —susurró cuando se detuvo delante de la mujer.

—Maura —sonrió y extendió su mano.

—Nos seguimos encontrando en exposiciones de arte. —Maura sostuvo su mano.

—Creo que le voy encontrando el sentido aunque… —Se mordió el labio al recordar que esta exposición era…diferente— No me esperaba esto.

Sus manos se separaron con un roce de dedos y Maura tomó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor, entendiendo las palabras de la mujer.

—¿Le incómoda? —preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

—Incomodar… Si soy honesta, sí al principio, un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a ver tantas… mujeres desnudas.

—Tienes que ver más allá de la desnudez —dijo.

—¿Acaso mis clases empezaron? —dijo la morena en broma sin pensar antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres ser mi alumna? —preguntó la rubia inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza.

Jane se mantuvo inmóvil por varios segundos, simplemente mirándola con sus labios ligeramente separados.

—Solo si tienes la paciencia —respondió cuando sintió que su garganta era capaz de formular las palabras.

—Entonces sígame —Maura se dio la vuelta, mirando por encima de su hombro, sonriendo al ver que la mujer la seguía.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Ella? ¿Has visto a Maura? —Preguntó Constance y se apoyó en la barandilla del segundo piso—. Estaba conmigo y en un segundo desapareció de mi lado.

—Creo que encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿He? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su copa antes de girarse y señalarle con un dedo a las dos mujeres que ahora se encontraban al otro lado del segundo piso, observando uno de las fotografías.

—Acaso esa no es la mujer que…

—La misma.

—Nunca la he visto así —susurró, notando la sonrisa en los labios de su hija—. Tan natural con una extraña.

—Oh, ¡Mira quién acaba entrar por esa puerta! —Exclamó al ver a Mavin y cruzó su brazo con el de Constance, llevándola con ella.

* * *

><p>—¿Buscas algo en particular? —preguntó la rubia al notar que Jane no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.<p>

—No creo que lo vaya a encontrar —respondió. No era lo mismo, no tendría lugar _ese_ cuadro en una exposición como esta.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Esperaba que no notara como los músculos de su cuello se tensaron por la anticipación. ¿Acaso Jane había venido solo para eso? Por su cuadro…

—¿Recuerdas ese cuadro que vimos? —La miró de arriba abajo—. El de las dos mujeres, estás vistiendo como una de ellas, más o menos —La miró más detenidamente lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Maura.

—Recuerdo.

—Tú y yo

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó después de casi ahogarse con el trago de champaña que estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—Así le llamo: Tú y yo.

Maura comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha y Jane la siguió.

—¿Por qué le llamas así?

—¿Suena estúpido, cierto? Es tan soso y no creo que se titule de esa forma. ¡Aquí está!

Maura permaneció en el lugar, observando cómo Jane se acercó al cuadro para observarlo con emoción. Jane tenía razón, no pertenecía en esta exposición, pero de alguna forma, Ella le había encontrado un lugar. Posiblemente Jane no lo hubiera visto por sí sola, tenía que haber recorrido el primer piso de un rincón a otro para encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde está su esposo? —preguntó al recordar el acompañante de la mujer.

—Trabajando —respondió sin despegar la mirada del cuadro—. No sé qué hubiera pensando él de una exposición como esta.

Maura sonrió al escuchar la risa de la mujer y luego se dio cuenta que la morena la miraba nuevamente, intercambiando su mirada entre el cuadro y ella. El vestido no era idéntico, pero tenía sus parecidos. Y fue algo de lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que la morena lo mencionó.

—No quisiera ofender al artista, —Miró a los lados por si alguien más la podría escuchar, tal vez el mismo artista, pero se dio cuenta que en ese rincón de la gallería solo estaban ellas dos—. Se ve mucho mejor en ti.

Maura la miró por varios segundos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Era una de las personas más directas que había conocido en una exposición. Sí, estaban los críticos y demás, pero la mujer enfrente de ella era simplemente directa y decía las cosas como las pensaba. No intentaba refinar sus palabras por estar hablando con ella… como lo intentaban hacer varios críticos, especialmente cuando sabían que era la hija de Constance.

—Creo que se lo tomaría como un alago.

Ahora Jane la miró extrañada.

—¿Tú crees? No sé yo. —Se rió y volvió a mirar la pintura. Maura, inconscientemente, estudió su postura. Sus hombros se habían relajado, parecía como si estuviera flotando, aunque eso era imposible, las leyes de la gravedad no permitirían eso. Pero se veía tan ligera en esos momentos que no pudo evitar pensarlo así.

—Tú y yo —repitió la rubia, dando unos pasos para quedar hombro a hombro con la morena, mirando su propio cuadro.

—Sí. Las dos están juntas. Oh Dios me escuché y... perdona, no soy uno de esos críticos que siempre saben qué decir. Yo solo lo miró y quedo sin palabras. Tú y yo tiene sentido para mí.

—El silencio dice mucho.

—No he dejado de pensar en ella —susurró la morena para sí misma, pero fue suficiente para que Maura la escuchara y quedara intrigada—. Al menos esta vez se dignaron a poner una placa.

Por primera vez, Maura se sintió culpable por retirarla en la exposición anterior.

—¿En el cuadro?

Jane la miró como si no supiera a que se refería y entonces recordó sus palabras.

—Ah. Sí. Soy detective y conozco muy bien las leyes, pero… ¿Crees que sería problema si simplemente lo quito y me lo llevo? Podría esconderlo en alguna parte. —Sus manos se deslizaron por su vestido y Maura las siguió con la mirada, tragando en seco.

—No creo que pases por desapercibida.

—¡No me digas! —rió y suspiró.

—¿Te gusta tanto? —Preguntó en un leve tono, apenas un susurro que hizo que la risa de Jane cesara y la mirara sorprendida. No supo qué había sido lo que la llevó a preguntar eso. Maura Isles no hablaba sin antes pensar, pero algo había en esa mujer que provocaba cortocircuitos en su cabeza.

—Sí. Y sabes qué es más raro aún —suspiró— No conozco el artista pero siento como si tuviera una conexión con él o ella. ¿Tal vez sea admiración? Estoy rodeada de fotografías, de belleza. —Su mirada se encontró con el claro color de los ojos de la mujer que la escuchaba atentamente—. No sé absolutamente nada de fotografía, del arte moderno o pinturas como esta. —Es como si me sintiera atraída por el artista. —Los labios de Maura se separaron para decir algo pero Jane continuó— No me mal intérpretes, o sea, me explico bastante mal. Este cuadro me atrae, aun no entiendo el por qué. Y cuando digo que me siento atraída por el artista me refiero a que quiero conocerle, quiero saber cuál fue su inspiración, por qué esos colores… por qué anónimo.

—Jane…

—Ya sé, escúchame a mí. —Soltó una carcajada nerviosa— Tal vez lo hace para evitar a gente como yo.

—Jane yo… —Un tono de celular comenzó a sonar y las dos permanecieron inmóviles por varios segundos hasta que Maura reaccionó—. Perdón… olvidé apagarlo, ha de ser trabajo.

—No te preocupes, eres doctora, entiendo.

Maura sostenía el celular en sus manos y seguía sonando pero ella no parecía tener intención de contestar, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la pantalla.

—Contesta, contesta, no quiero ser culpable de una vida perdida.

Maura sonrió y asintió antes de decir:

—Para mis pacientes ya es demasiado tarde.

Maura se giró dándole la espalda a la morena para contestar. Jane no había entendido lo que quiso decir con eso y quería preguntarle pero la rubia ya había apretado la pantalla y se acercaba el celular al oído.

—Doctora Isles.


	4. Chapter 4

_—__Doctora Isles. _

Maura asintió mientras escuchaba atenta lo que el hombre en el teléfono le estaba explicando.

—No es una molestia, teniente —se apresuró a decir y asintió una vez más—. Mañana. Claro. —Terminó la llamada y miró la pantalla del celular por varios segundos. Su madre no estará feliz cuando le diga que será de asistencia una vez más para los detectives de Boston.

—Siento mucho la interrupción, Jan… —decía mientras se giraba, pero el nombre de la mujer se ahogó en su garganta cuando no la vio. Sus labios formaron una fina línea y exhaló e inhaló con fuerza. Su cabeza se giró lentamente, buscándola con la mirada sin darse cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la respiración.

—Acaso —pensó y dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la pared, al lado de su cuadro. Si no sentía el apoyo de esa pared temía que sus piernas le iban a fallar al no poder sostenerla. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer que su mente dejara de funcionar por un instante. ¿Por qué se iría de esa forma? Sin despedirse.

—Maura.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente pero su mente no cedió paso a sus esperanzas cuando reconoció el tono de voz de la persona.

—Ella —dijo con una sonrisa angustiada y notó la copa que la mujer sostenía, esperando a que la aceptara—. Gracias —susurró y tomó la copa entre sus dedos, acercándola a sus labios para beber un gran sorbo.

La mujer se apoyó en la pared al lado de la rubia y en silencio le hizo compañía.

* * *

><p>Jane hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse y se movió un poco en dirección al ruido.<p>

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Preguntó intentando levantarse del sofá pero al hacerlo una botella calló de su regazo al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos—. Mierda —maldijo y se apresuró a recogerlo—. Mierda, mierda. —Se sostuvo la palma de la mano con fuerza, sintiendo el líquido caliente.

Las luces del salón se encendieron y Jane alzó la mirada hacia la persona.

—¿Ma? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Jane! —Se apresuró a su lado y la ayudó a la levantarse. Sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y la obligó a que la siguiera hasta el fregadero.

La morena ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir el ardor que el agua provocó en la herida.

—Te dije que te entretuvieras, no que te emborracharas —dijo con firmeza y Jane se mordió el labio al sentir que su madre no estaba siendo tan delicada al atender el corte en su mano izquierda.

—No estoy borracha.

Angela pausó por un segundo para mirarla a los ojos. Las botellas de cervezas en el sofá y la mesita de café eran evidencia de que sí lo estaba. Y ni hablar de su aliento y aspecto. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y cerró la llave del agua antes de agarrar varias servilletas de papel y colocarlas en la palma de la mano de su hija, haciendo que cerrara su mano en un puño para colocar presión en la herida.

—Buscaré el botiquín —decía mientras la ayudaba caminar de regreso hacia el sofá.

Angela no demoró mucho. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba; en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Estaba agradecida de haberle insistido tanto en tener uno.

—No te duermas ahora.

—No lo estoy. Solo descanso los ojos. —Los mismos que se abrieron alertados cuando su madre comenzó a limpiar la herida—. ¿¡Qué haces!?

Angela sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza para que no la moviera.

—¿Me preguntas en serio? Después de todo por lo que has pasado. Es un antiséptico. Aguántate.

—Estás siendo muy brusca —dijo sin pensar, ganándose una mirada seria de su madre.

—Haz arruinado el vestido.

Jane se miró el vestido y notó la sangre y en ese momento fue consciente de la humedad que sentía en la piel de su abdomen. Sus ojos se enfocaron, lo mejor que pudieron, en la expresión preocupada de su madre y sintió cómo el remordimiento comenzaba a reconcomerla por dentro.

—Lo siento.

Angela no la miró ni respondió, simplemente continuó, comenzando a vendar la mano.

—No sé qué me está pasando, Ma.

—Necesitas hablar con Patricia. No puedes continuar así.

—Ma… —No otra vez con ese tema. No quería hablar con una psiquiatra. No necesitaba hacerlo. Ella estaba bien.

—¿No la pasaste bien? —preguntó unos minutos después, recogiendo los vidrios del suelo.

—Sí… —Cerró los ojos, recordando cómo se había ido. Huido. Y hasta ahora se pregunta el _por qué_. Fue como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado por sí mismo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Primero sintió el shock al escuchar que esa mujer era _ella_; la misma que había firmado ese papel. Su mente se apagó después de esas dos palabras _"Doctora Isles"_ y sus piernas se movieron solas. Se sentía tan culpable cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué pensaría Maura? ¿Que era una mal educada? Una mujer sin modales—. Me fui.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó desde la cocina, lavándose las manos antes de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado.

—Es la misma mujer.

Angela la miró con una expresión en blanco. Claro que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—Maura. —Explicó. Al menos esperaba que su madre hubiera entendido con esa simple explicación, si es que así se le podría llamar.

—Me vas a tener que explicar un poco más porque no tengo idea a qué te refieres con 'Es la misma mujer'.

Jane se levantó del sofá con un poco de dificultad y caminó hasta la mesa donde los papeles aún permanecían desorganizados. Agarró la carpeta color azul marino y regresó al sofá, dejándose caer. Se lo entregó a su madre y cerró los ojos.

—Página cinco, en la esquina derecha… la firma. —Sus palabras eran difícil de entender, pero de alguna forma Angela interpretó lo que había dicho y abrió la carpeta, buscando la firma en cada una de las páginas.

—¿Estás supuesta a tener estos documentos? Te dieron el día libre.

La morena resopló.

—Y tú tampoco estás supuesta a verlos. Solo busca la firma.

—Dra. Isles —dijo con un tono neutro.

—Sí. Es la misma.

Angela ladeó la cabeza y pensó por varios segundos.

—¿La Dra. Isles y Maura? ¿Maura Isles?

—¡Bingo! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Angela cerró la carpeta y la colocó en la mesita de café. No estaba segura si el poco sentido que su hija estaba haciendo era debido a su estado de embriagues o si había algo más que ella no estaba viendo.

—Vale. Es la misma persona, ¿cuál es el problema? Espera… ¿te volviste a encontrar con ella?

—Ahí estaba. —Se rió alzando los brazos y quejándose cuando sus manos golpearon sus muslos. Ya había olvidado la herida—. Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¡Es la hija de Constance! Constance no es doctora, Maura lo es. Por eso sabe tanto del mundo del arte.

Angela la miraba boquiabierta, confundida.

—Hija.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó.

Angela sonrió disculpándose antes de mover su cabeza negativamente y apartar con sus dedos un mechón de pelo del rostro de su hija.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea la misma persona?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Jane suspiró. Se sentía tan extraña en su propio cuerpo. Las reacciones que estaba teniendo, su comportamiento y decisiones no eran de Jane Rizzoli. Tenía que ser el efecto de la falta de sueño, el alcohol quizás.

—No tiene nada malo —susurró casi inaudible—. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué _hui_. Cuando llegué me sentí tan… cobarde. No me explico, no me entiendo.

—Por eso has bebido hasta llegar a este estado.

Jane asintió levemente. No podía admitirle que era por eso y muchas otras cosas más. El trabajo, el caso, el pensar que tiene que estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día. Su mente le jugaba trucos que no eran nada agradables. Los hechos le decían que este caso no tenía nada que ver con ella. No era Hoyt. El hombre que estaba asesinando a esas parejas no tenía ninguna relación con Hoyt, al menos eso era lo que pensaban. Y era justo eso lo que su mente usaba para atormentarla. ¿Cómo podían estar seguros? Ahora no era solo ella la que corría peligro, estaba Gabriel también. Y ahora que había encontrado algo que de verdad la relajaba: el arte, le había dado la espalda. Al arte y a _ella_. ¡Quién lo diría! Su madre tenía razón, aunque ella lo quisiera negar. Dentro de aquella galería se sentía libre. Cuando miraba aquel cuadro se sentía como si estuviera dentro de él; en ese bosque, rodeada de naturaleza y la seguridad de que no importase cuántos errores cometiera, ahí estaría alguien para sostenerla. Envidiaba a la mujer de blanco. Eso era.

Su madre tenía razón en muchas cosas. Aunque otra vez, quisiera ella negarlo. Era consciente de que empeoraba. No era solo la falta de sueño. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado y no podía exigirle a Gabriel que se quedara con ella cada hora de cada día. Se sentía tan inútil cuando pensaba de esa forma. Ella, una detective, supuestamente una de las mejores, temiéndole a la soledad. Siempre que lo pensaba lo hacía peor. Ella no era así de débil. Necesitada. Sí, talvez su madre tenía razón y necesita hablar con alguien. Gabriel está fuera de la ecuación; le diría que dejara el caso, que tomara unas vacaciones. Pero él la conocía mejor que eso, al menos eso esperaba. No podría dejar el caso. No podía dejar cualquier caso siempre que las cosas se complicaran un poco.

—Vamos.

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando levantó la mirada, su madre estaba de pie enfrente de ella con su mano extendida, esperando a que ella la tomara para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Te llevaré a la habitación.

Las dos caminaron en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Angela se quedaría con ella esa noche, ya lo había decidido y Jane no la haría cambiar de pensar.

—No hay nada que no puedas arreglar —volvió a hablar cuando terminó de ayudarle a quitarle el vestido y hacer a un lado la cortina de la bañadera para que Jane entrara—. No mojes el vendaje —advirtió y abrió la ducha.

—Está helada —se quejó, intentando mantener su mano izquierda alejada del chorro de agua.

—No te quejes ahora. —dijo su madre en un tono serio, apoyándose en la pared del baño, con la toalla entre las manos, esperando a que Jane terminara.

—¿A qué te referías? —murmuró Jane, cerrando los ojos, ya indiferente a la temperatura del agua.

—A esa mujer.

—Maura —corrigió al instante, lo cual hizo que Angela mirara sorprendida la sombra de la figura de su hija en la cortina.

—Maura—repitió Angela—. Puedes arreglarlo. ¿Es doctora no? Forense, por lo que leí.

—No estabas supuesta a leer —reprochó Jane en voz baja y Angela sonrió, pasándole la toalla.

—Ya ha habido muchas coincidencias, Ma.

—Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. ¿No crees? —Ya con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Jane hizo la cortina a un lado y miró a su madre a los ojos—. Todo tiene su _por qué_. Hasta lo malo, como piensas tú de tu 'huida' tiene su razón de ser. Y por lo que veo, parece que están destinadas a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo, del lugar o las circunstancias.

—¿Estoy muy borracha o te estoy escuchando bien? —preguntó Jane, sintiéndose inquieta por las palabras de su madre.

—Creo que lo que necesitas en estos momentos es dormir.

* * *

><p>El detective Frost terminó de hablar con uno de los vecinos y cerró el pequeño bloc de notas antes de caminar hacia su compañero. Por suerte tenían un sospechoso y un testigo que lo había visto todo. Eso haría todo el proceso mucho más rápido y podrían continuar con el otro caso.<p>

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Frost.

Korsak miró hacia la parte trasera de la ambulancia a unos metros de ellos. La doctora Isles estaba atendiendo a la testigo que estaba en estado de shock.

—Un poco más tranquila gracias a la doc.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirando a la doctora que se acercaba a ellos. No era todos los días que una forense tenía ese efecto en ellos, definitivamente el doctor Doster no lo tenía, ni aunque fuera mujer.

—Iré a la morgue para terminar mi reporte.

—Ya imagino cómo sería la examinación completa de su parte. Sus notas eran muy detalladas y ni siquiera examinó el cuerpo en una autopsia.

—¿Recuerdas la reacción de Jane cuando lo leyó y pregunto si alguien había raptado a Doster? —el hombre soltó una carcajada y Frost se unió.

—¿La detective Rizzoli leyó mis notas?

—Claro que sí, ella es nuestra compañera.

—Bueno, leyó lo que pudo —añadió Frost y continuó al notar la mirada confundida de la mujer—. Le dieron el día libre.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó instintivamente pero su expresión se volvió seria al escucharse a sí misma. Había sonado como una entrometida, eso pensó, pero las expresiones de los detectives no la hicieron pensar de ese modo. Pero ella tampoco no era muy buena leyendo las expresiones o interactuando con la gente. No le habían puesto el apodo de "Reina de Hielo" en Nueva York por gusto. Era pésima para las interacciones sociales. Entendía más a las personas que terminaban en su mesa, que a las personas vivas.

—No es nada. Solo necesitaba un descanso.

—¡Doctora! —llamó un hombre desde la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

—Nos vemos detectives —se despidió y se apresuró, subiendo en su carro para seguir a la ambulancia.

—¿Necesitaba? —preguntó Frost, caminando con el hombre hacia el carro.

—¿Qué tú crees? Que Jane se quedaría tranquila por más de diez horas —se rió—. No sé cómo pero se enteró de esto y habló con Cavanaugh; terminó convenciéndolo de que era un caso diferente y que será una distracción porque se está volviendo loca en casa sin hacer nada.

—Yo quiero su día libre —dijo Frost con un suspiro, sintiendo cómo el cansancio se iba acumulando y su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse.

—Dímelo a mí.

* * *

><p>Jane se encontraba con su espalda apoyada en la pared y sus ojos clavados en la puerta del salón de conferencias. Era muy injusto que no la dejaran entrar en él. Korsak ya se había quejado y le había dicho que hiciera papeleo, pero ella no tenía paciencia para eso. Había notado que Frost ya iba por su segundo café y ni siquiera había estado ahí por una hora. El caso los estaba afectando a todos, no solo a ella. La cabeza aún le dolía de la resaca y el café no le había aliviado mucho. Era temprano aún, ni siquiera marcaba las diez de la mañana… ¿Por qué era que los asesinos tenían que hacer de las suyas a las horas más inoportunas?<p>

—¿Ustedes no fueron a casa?

—No —respondió Frost.

—Yo dormí en el motel de la esquina —dijo Korsak y los dos detectives hicieron una mueca—. ¿Qué? Está limpio y queda cerca. No pienso dormir en una silla.

—Porque tus huesos ya no dan para eso —se burló Jane y Frost soltó una carcajada.

Jane se acercó a la pizarra que tenía con la nueva evidencia del caso que estaba por ser cerrado. Tomó varios minutos para estudiar las fotos y la evidencia que tenían. Pero faltaba algo.

—¿Dónde está la declaración del testigo? —preguntó, mirando a los dos hombres.

—Esperando reporte —explicó Korsak.

—¿De quién? —Estaba realmente confundida. Era prácticamente lo último que necesitaban.

—Forense.

En ese momento el doctor Doster salió del ascensor con una carpeta en la mano. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Korsak y le entregó la carpeta. Korsak le agradeció y se puso a leer el contenido.

—¿No hay nada para mí?

—Oh, ya de regreso y mandando, Rizzoli —dijo el hombre con tono burlón. Korsak apartó la mirada de los papeles y miró a su compañero Frost que sacudió los hombros, observando el intercambio disimuladamente.

—Oh, ¿ya me extrañabas, Doster? —respondió con un tono sarcástico.

Frost carraspeó sonoramente. El ambiente entre esos dos siempre era el mismo. Nunca había visto a dos personas hablar con tanto sarcasmo. Otras veces parecía que se estaban matando con las miradas. Sus personalidades no eran compatibles, de eso no quedaba dudas. Jane quería todo rápido y, desafortunadamente, Doster era uno de los forenses más lentos que habían tenido, aparte del mal sentido del humor que tiene.

—¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Mis asuntos, por ahora, solo tienen que ver con el detective Korsak.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está la declaración del testigo? —Su tono se hizo más serio, dejando atrás el sarcasmo—. Eres un forense, no detective. No es tu trabajo ir tomando declaraciones…

—Jane —Frost intentó interrumpirla pero la mujer continuó.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo podría afectar el testimonio? —El hombre la miraba boquiabierta he intento interrumpirla también pero Jane lo detuvo—. Los detectives hacen su trabajo y los forenses hacen el suyo, si se hubiera hecho como es debido ya tendríamos la declaración lista hace rato y no tendríamos que estar esperando por su incompet…

—El reporte está listo —anunció una voz y todos miraron en su dirección. Todos menos Jane que se había quedado paralizada. Muy lentamente giró su cuerpo encontrándose con _ella_.

Su mirada estaba dolida. No necesitaba ser una detective para darse cuenta. No podía ser un sueño, la había visto ayer en la exposición, aunque para ella se sentía como si hubiera sido semanas atrás. Debió ser el alcohol que trastornó su sentido del tiempo. Pero sí era _ella_. No tenía su vestido blanco, pero el diseño y calidad de la falda lápiz color rojo hasta la rodilla y la camisa blanca era indiscutiblemente _ella_.

Maura caminó hasta el escritorio de Jane y dejó el reporte sobre él. Todos sus movimientos parecían ser en cámara lenta para Jane. Tenía tantas preguntas, quería disculparse, quería hablar… pero sus labios apenas se movían y su mente, que tanto la atormentaba, había dejado de funcionar en el peor momento posible; cuando más la necesitaba. Maura se dio la vuelta y sin una palabra más se dirigió hacia el ascensor nuevamente.

Frost carraspeó una vez más y esta vez llamó la atención de Jane, sacándola de su trance.

—Espero que vayas detrás de ella después de todo lo que ha escuchado.

—Ha escuchado…

—Intenté decirte —dijo.

La mujer intentó procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos pero era inútil. Así que dejó que su cuerpo tomara control de sí mismo y corrió hacia el ascensor que estaba cerrando las puertas. Una mano vendada detuvo las puertas, previniendo que se cerraran por completo. Había dolido, esas malditas puertas estaban supuesta a abrirse al instante.

Maura se notó sorprendida por unos instantes pero no desvió su mirada de su reflejo en la pared del ascensor.

—Maura.

La rubia presionó el botón que la llevaría a la morgue y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

—Maura… —dijo una vez más pero la mujer actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jane se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal, haciendo que la rubia diera un paso hacia la esquina y Jane se acercó aún más.

—No quería hacer esto —susurró y Maura frunció el ceño, confundida.

La morena presionó el botón de emergencia y el ascensor se detuvo de repente. Haciendo que las dos perdieran un poco el equilibro. Maura quedó contra el rincón del elevador, al lado de los botones, y Jane se había apoyado con sus manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de la mujer.

Una vez que el equilibrio fue recuperado de ambas partes, Jane tomó un paso hacia atrás, regresándole el espacio personal a la rubia que la miraba desconcertada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —su mano fue a presionar el botón pero Jane la detuvo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Jane y continuó cuando la mujer la miró sin intención de decir una palabra, al menos no se estaba negando—. Ayer… quiero disculparme contigo por la forma en que me fui. Te daría una explicación pero si soy honesta contigo… no tengo una. Y lo que escuchaste hace un momento… pensé que Doster se había entrometido en nuestro trabajo otra vez, no sería la primera vez. Si hubiera sabido que fuiste tú nunca hubiera…

—Tienes razón, detective. No es mi trabajo tomar declaraciones. He estado fuera de lugar.

—Maura…

—Está sangrando.

—¿Qué?

—Su mano está sangrando.

—No es nada —dijo pero no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando se miró el vendaje ahora color carmesí.

Maura presionó el botón de emergencia nuevamente y el ascensor se puso en marcha otra vez.

—Maura. —No podía dejar la conversación ahí.

—Necesita un vendaje nuevo, sígame.

Jane la siguió hasta la morgue y se apoyó en una de las mesas, observando cómo la mujer buscaba por todos lados lo que necesitaba.

—Está en la última, en la derecha. No paso mucho tiempo aquí pero Susie ha tenido que curarme varias veces. Ya sabes, por el trabajo. Susie es la criminalista.

—La conocí. —Abrió el botiquín y acercó una banqueta para que se sentara.

—Esto no es necesario —dijo Jane.

—Hay que detener la hemorragia

Jane la miró a los ojos, debatiendo si dejarle hacerlo o no. Ya había sido suficiente ayer cuando permitió que su madre curara la herida, aunque sospechaba que no había hecho ninguna protesta por el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba ayer. Su madre no había dicho nada sobre la cicatriz, ni un solo comentario, pero estaba segura que la había visto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—Está bien… —Comenzó a quitarse la venda pero estaba pasando mucho trabajo y su mano fue detenida por las de Maura que inmediatamente comenzó a desenvolver la venda con delicadeza. Jane la observaba detenidamente—. Lo siento —susurró.

—No hay razón para que pida disculpas —susurró también la rubia. Lo creía así. Jane apareció de la nada en la exposición y se fue de igual forma. No tenía ningún compromiso con ella. No necesitaba pedir disculpas—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida? —preguntó al notar la herida que corría al costado de la palma de la mano de Jane.

—Adivina.

Maura alzó la mirada para encontrarse con ojos marrones oscuros.

—No adivino.

Jane rió. Por alguna extraña razón la respuesta de la mujer no la tomó por sorpresa.

—Se me cayó una botella.

—Tal vez necesite puntos —dijo para sí misma.

—No —se apresuró a decir la morena.

—En ese caso usaré tiras estériles —dijo y comenzó a buscarlas en el botiquín. Había notado la cicatriz en el centro de la mano de Jane. Ella no adivinaba pero su mente, por alguna razón, estaba deduciendo por orden de eliminación los varios instrumentos que podrían dejar una cicatriz con esa forma—. No suelo tratar con personas vivas —dijo, intentando distraer su propia mente.

—Entonces he sido la excepción esta vez.

—En otras cosas también —sus dedos se detuvieron por un instante al caer en cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir y se apresuró, aclarando la garganta al terminar—. Listo, detective. —Se quitó los guantes y cerró el botiquín, girándose para ponerlo en su lugar pero fue detenida una vez más al sentir una mano sostener su antebrazo.

—Maura

Maura se giró y la miró a los ojos.

—Quiero conocerte —susurró y entonces le ganó una timidez súbita.

La rubia la miró por varios segundos, sorprendida. Estaba segura que se había imaginado las palabras que había escuchado.

—Más allá de los encuentros fortuitos en exhibiciones de arte o la doctora Isles —terminó en un frenesí. No sabía qué la llevó a decir esas palabras pero se sintió inquieta y a aliviada a la vez, lo cual no era una sensación buena, al menos no en su pecho mientras intentaba deducir la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

Poco a poco los labios de la forense comenzaron a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y extendió su mano hacia a la detective que la miró confundida por un segundo pero la tomó en la suya.

—Hola, soy Maura… simplemente Maura.

La sonrisa de Jane se hizo más amplia y contestó:

—Soy Jane… simplemente Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: **Como había dicho en mi blog, como tuve un finde pasado bien ocupado, no hubo cap y prometí que este sería un poco más largo (doble). Y así lo es…así que ni se les ocurra decir que es corto! Gracias como siempre a todas las seguidoras y los comentarios que me animan a seguir actualizando este fic con regularidad. Y sin más que decir. Happy Reading.

—_No, no _—suplicó pero sintió el dolor del bisturí al atravesar la palma de su mano y despertó gritando al vacío, sentándose en la cama de un respingo, sudorosa y con la respiración jadeante. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar su respiración, apretando con fuerza los puños llevándolos a su pecho. Cuando contó hasta diez abrió los ojos nuevamente y entonces notó la claridad que había en su habitación; ya comenzaba a amanecer. No faltaría mucho para que su madre le diera una visita "imprevista" que ya no lo era tanto. Sus visitas han ido incrementando desde que comenzó el caso y cuando Gabriel no está son diarias.

Jane se acomodó otra vez en la cama. No quería levantarse aún, aunque estaba segura que no se quedaría dormida. Aún podía sentir su corazón acelerado e intentaba concentrarse en algo más que no fuera su pesadilla. El calambre que sintió en su mano izquierda hizo que la acercara a su rostro para inspeccionar el vendaje que hacía unas horas la forense le había hecho.

—Maura —susurró en voz alta y se sorprendió al hacerlo. _"Simplemente Maura" _había dicho. ¿Qué la había llevado a decirle a la mujer que quería conocerla? ¿Tal vez las ocurrencias de su madre? Ella había dicho que las coincidencias no existían y comenzaba a creer que así era. El mundo a veces era demasiado pequeño. Ahora, ahí, en el silencio de su habitación, su mente comenzó a reproducir cada momento en que se había encontrado con la mujer. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que _aquella_ rubia que caminaba junto a Frost era _ella_. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y las coincidencias no existían, ¿pero acaso era inevitable? ¿Estaban destinadas a encontrarse?

La morena resopló y se rió de sí misma al darse cuenta de las cosas que pensaba. Su madre estaba afectando su razonamiento. Ella no creía en cosas como esas; encuentros fortuitos, personas destinadas a encontrarse. Qué tonterías.

—¡Jane! Aquí estoy —gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La morena exhaló con fuerza. Cuando le había dicho a su madre que anunciara que estaba en casa no quiso decir que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos. No estaba mal hacer una simple llamada o un mensaje de texto. ¿Pero qué esperaba de su madre?

—Entra.

Y Angela no demoró un segundo para hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, intentando evitar la oleada de preguntas que veía venir—. Ha de ser porque no he dormido mucho y apenas son las 6:30 AM. Hoy regreso al trabajo y tengo que estar descansada, ya mi día no está empezando bien.

—Regresaste ayer —le acercó una taza de café y le dejó el periódico sobre la mesita de noche. Jane sonrió agradecida y tomó el primer sorbo.

—Bueno, hoy es cuando regreso oficialmente. Además, no estuvo mal el haber ido ayer —dijo incorporándose en la cama para sentarse cruzando las piernas y apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Jane la miró y ladeó la cabeza un poco confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Por alguna razón se sintió un poco tonta al hacer esa pregunta, como si en el fondo supiera que era innecesaria. Tenía que ser porque su mente aún no estaba procesando las cosas muy bien.

—Pues ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo?

Angela se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos. Conocía a su hija a la perfección y era obvio que intentaba ocultarle algo. Jane tomó otro sorbo de café sin dejar de mirar a su madre. Estaba jodida y lo sabía. Rara vez le podía ocultar algo y cuando lograba hacerlo, se enteraba por una tercera persona, casi siempre por uno de sus hermanos… porque ninguno de los dos puede mantener la boca cerrada. Pero en defensa de sus hermanos, también conocía a su madre.

—Fue un día normal, como siempre. Ya sabes: crímenes, pervertidos, homicidio.

—Ajá. —La mujer alzó una de sus cejas.

—Ajá —repitió la morena.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más. Otro día de trabajo, feliz de regresar.

—Solo tuviste un día libre.

—Dos. Uno y medio.

—Ujum.

Jane se limitó a terminar de tomarse su café. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se habían encontrado otra vez? ¿Tal vez porque comenzaría otro discurso de cosas como el destino o encuentros? Pero ella le había dicho que podía arreglarlo y en el fondo sabía que, tal vez, esa era una de las razones por la cual le había dicho a Maura que quería conocerla: para arreglarlo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya lo había arreglado, más o menos. ¿A qué se había referido la mujer cuando dijo que había sido una excepción en otras cosas? Era algo que la había dejado pensativa.

—Maura —comentó su madre.

"Maura" pensó Jane y se dio cuenta que no le había dicho a la mujer nada. ¿Cómo se iban a conocer sin tener contacto? Después de la llamada preocupada que recibió de Korsak tuvo que subir, despidiéndose torpemente de la forense.

—Espera —dijo en voz alta, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había escuchado—. ¿Qué dijiste? —Miró a su madre que ahora tenía el periódico en sus manos, leyéndolo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su madre había comenzado a leer el periódico?

—Maura Isles, Médico Forense del Estado de Nueva York. —giró el periódico, dejándole ver la foto de la forense junto con otra mujer que Jane reconoció como Constance Isles.

Jane dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y le quitó el periódico a su madre para inspeccionar la foto más de cerca. Era de la noche de la exposición de la cual salió corriendo. Era el vestido blanco que la forense había usado esa noche.

—¿La noche que huiste? —preguntó su madre y no fue necesario que Jane la mirara para saber que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No hui.

Esta vez su madre soltó una carcajada y Jane hizo una mueca.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste _tú_ la que lo denominó como una huida. ¡Hasta lo dijiste!

—No tengo recolección semejante cosa. —No lo admitiría aunque supiera que era cierto.

—Ni se te ocurra usar la excusa barata de que no recuerdas porque estabas borracha.

—Tomada.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia exactamente?

Jane suspiró y comenzó a leer el artículo, el cual no era muy largo así que no le tomó más de dos minutos. Corto pero muy informativo, pensó cuando terminó de leer. La sensación que le dejó al cerrar el periódico fue inesperada. ¿Decepción? No. Era algo más.

—Entonces tu amiga solo está de visita en Boston —dijo su madre que obviamente había leído el artículo también.

—No es mi amiga, Ma. Apenas somos dos extrañas que hemos coincidido en más de una ocasión.

Angela sacudió los hombros y volvió a tomar el periódico, abriéndolo hasta llegar a la página con la foto. Jane la observó y se preguntó si estaba leyendo el artículo otra vez.

—La última exposición será el lunes ¿iras?

—No. No más exposiciones para mí.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

Jane se mordió el labio y miró hacia un lado, enfocando su mirada en la taza vacía. No iría a más exposiciones. Tampoco se pondría otro vestido y tampoco quería huir otra vez. _"Dios" _pensó. ¿Por qué volvería huir?

—Es una mujer hermosa —comentó Angela, lo cual sacó a Jane de sus pensamientos y la volvió a mirar.

—Lo es —admitió.

—Por cierto, te llegó un paquete —dijo de la nada, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Paquete? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora? Espera… yo no estoy esperando ningún paquete, ¿lo abriste? —preguntó entrando en pánico.

—Claro que no. ¿No eres tú la que me ha repetido mil veces que es ilegal abrir la correspondencia de otra persona? Aunque sea la de mi hija.

—Aunque sea tu hija sigue siendo ilegal. Y mucho más si es un paquete.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Jo Friday la esperaba en la puerta de la habitación, moviendo su cola emocionada al verla.

—Buenos días, Jo. —saludó con una sonrisa y la perrita la siguió hasta la cocina.

—No creo que sea una bomba, sabes, por la forma —dijo su madre que la seguía también.

Jane giró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. No había llegado al extremo de pensar que era una bomba, pero no dejaba de ser sospechoso que llegara un paquete cuando no esperaba ninguno y estaba segura que Gabriel no esperaba algo tampoco, se lo hubiera dicho. Unos meses atrás uno de los detectives había recibido un paquete y terminó siendo una bomba, no hubo heridos, pero los puso a todos en modo alerta y hasta hubo nuevas regulaciones con la correspondencia recibida en la estación. Todo por la seguridad.

Angela se sentó en la mesa, enfrente del paquete que había dejado sobre la misma. Jane había caminado directamente al refrigerador, el cual abrió y cerró sin sacar nada de él. Pero la mirada de la mujer mayor estaba enfocada en la mano vendada de su hija; la cual había sido vendada recientemente y no por su querida hija. No por lo torpe que podría llegar a ser con ese tipo de cosas, pero por el color del vendaje.

—Aquí esta.

—Rectangular.

Su madre resopló y viró los ojos.

—Dime algo más que no sepa, es bastante obvio. ¿Crees que sea un cuadro? ¿Alguna foto?

—No he comprado nada parecido.

—Por cierto, ¿quién te vendó la mano?

Jane, que estaba inspeccionando la envoltura, se detuvo y miró a su madre.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo es que brincas de un tema a otro así de fácil?

—Tú mano. —Cruzó sus dedos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, reposando su barbilla sobre los dedos cruzados. En ese instante Jane se sintió como si estuviera en una interrogación o que una estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Angela exhaló con fuerza.

—A veces me siento como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

Jane la miró boquiabierta por varios segundos. Ya no le quedaba de otra, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Escuchar otro discurso? Tal vez y no dijera nada. Además no había razones para ocultárselo, algo que aún no entendía por qué lo había hecho hasta ahora. Era su madre ¡por Dios! Una de las pocas personas en la que podía confiar ciegamente. Que solo quiere lo mejor para ella. Jane suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de sentarse enfrente de su madre, colocando sus manos sobre el paquete.

—Vale. Tenías razón, más o menos. La volví a ver.

La mente de Angela comenzó a funcionar lentamente, conectando las cosas poco a poco hasta que hicieron clic y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Jane apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha, esperando a la reacción de su madre.

—Maura. —Ya sabía que si decía 'Esa mujer' sería corregida por Jane.

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Angela se amplió.

—No soy adivina y no puedo leer mentes aún, así que sería bueno que dijeras en voz alta lo que estás pensando —dijo aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente maravillosa de su madre—. Y por favor no digas "Lo sabía".

—Bueno… entonces no sé qué decir. —Comenzó a reír—. ¡Cuéntame todo!

—No hay mucho que contar —arrugó la nariz antes de suspirar una vez más—. Está arreglado —dijo aunque no estaba muy segura de que así fuera. Sí, había hablado con Maura… después de haber hecho esos comentarios que aunque no habían sido dirigidos directamente hacia ella, la habían afectado. Después la detuvo en el elevador, algo que hasta la sorprendió pero al menos se había disculpado. Le había dicho a Maura que la quería conocer, pero después de haber leído ese artículo donde decía que la mujer solo estaba de visita en Boston, no estaba muy segura si conocerla sería algo factible.

—Me alegro entonces. ¿Vas a abrirlo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó. ¿Eso era todo?

—El paquete.

—Sí… claro —murmuró, sorprendida de que no hubiera discursos o interrogaciones, debería sentirse aliviada pero no fue así—. No tiene dirección de remitente —dijo una vez que había buscado por cada rincón de la envoltura.

—Anónimo.

—El entusiasmo de tu tono es preocupante. Es correspondencia anónima, deberías estar preocupada no entusiasmada.

—Bueno, ya descartamos el que fuera una bomba así que no estoy preocupada y quiero saber qué es.

Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y comenzó a deshacerse de la envoltura lentamente. No tenía idea de lo que habría dentro y no quería estropearlo de alguna forma por la impaciencia de quitar la envoltura, la cual alguien se había tomado bastante tiempo en hacer de forma perfecta. Color negro fue lo primero que vio y cuando desgarró el resto y levantó una fina cobertura del mismo color se le cortó la respiración y se cubrió la boca de la impresión. Angela, que se preocupó al ver la reacción de su hija, se levantó de la silla para ver lo que había tenido ese efecto en Jane.

—No lo puedo creer —sonrió nerviosa. Era el cuadro, bueno no era el original porque este era de una proporción mucho más pequeña al que había en la exhibición.

—Es hermoso —comentó Angela, dando la vuelta a la mesa hasta colocarse al lado de su hija para tener una mejor vista del cuadro—. ¿Es el cuadro que tanto te gustó? Tenías razón… es una belleza. No pensé que lo comprarías tan rápido.

—No lo compré. —Y fue entonces que se preguntó cómo fue que había llegado hasta su casa. Revisó la parte interior de la envoltura, en busca de algún mensaje pero no había nada. Cuando levantó el cuadro, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un sobre color rojo con una letra cursiva. Lo abrió rápidamente y adentró de él había una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

_"Para evitar que una de las mejores detectives de Boston infrinja las ley: Un pequeño recuerdo de 'Tú y Yo' – M"_

Releyó la nota escrita a mano varias veces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Angela la contemplaba con curiosidad. No lo podía creer, no importara las veces que leyera las notas. Miró a su madre como si ella le pudiera confirmar que sí, que la nota era real, que la pequeña versión del cuadro sí estaba ahí, sobre su mesa, en su casa. Angela simplemente sonrió y volvió a cruzar sus brazos en esa pose que Jane conocía mejor que nadie y que sabía que le seguía algo como "Tenías razón" y esta vez no fue diferente.

—Así que solo dos extrañas. ¡Ja! —se rió, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

* * *

><p>Constance tocó la puerta antes de entrar en el apartamento de su hija y sonrió al verla en la mesa, desayunando.<p>

—Buenos días, hija.

—Buenos días, madre. No pensé que llegarías tan temprano.

—Necesito esos portafolios para la reunión, fue muy torpe de mi parte olvidarlos ayer.

—Están sobre el sillón.

La mujer se apresuró a buscarlos y los metió en el bolso pero cuando iba de regreso a la salida, se detuvo al lado de su hija, echándole un vistazo a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No puedes leer, madre.

—Difícil no hacerlo cuando están enfrente de mí. —Suspiró y dejó el bolso con los portafolios sobre la mesa antes de sentarse al lado de Maura—. Estás trabajando. ¿Por qué no disfrutas los pocos días que te quedan de descanso? Regresaras en menos de una semana.

—Estoy asistiendo con un caso, solo será unos días.

Constance ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Acaso no tienen forenses? —Una pregunta valida.

—Sí. Solo asisto, no es un trabajo a tiempo completo. No es un trabajo. Además, estoy libre, puedo acompañarte a la reunión.

—Eso me parece perfecto, podríamos…

El vibrar del celular de Maura la interrumpió y miró el aparato, esperando a que su hija contestara o detuviera el vibrar. La rubia se disculpó en un susurro y contestó la llamada.

—Isles. Sí. Envíenmela por favor.

Una llamada corta y precisa. Constance conocía muy bien ese tipo de llamada: trabajo.

—Emergencia, imagino.

—Sí

—En ese caso, permítame acompañarte hasta la salida.

Maura asintió, era lo mínimo que Constance podía hacer. Recogió todos los papeles y los dejó en carpetas organizadas antes de alisarse la falda con sus manos. Había hablado con el detective Korsak esta vez y le había dicho que habían encontrado a la mujer y necesitaban su ayuda en la morgue. Estaban esperando a encontrarla, no podían hacer mucho más que eso: esperar.

Su madre tenía razón; había más forenses que podrían hacer su trabajo y así ella podría seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Pero sus intereses habían cambiado; el caso le interesaba y no solo por la posible implicación o semejanzas con los casos del Cirujano. Tenía solo unos días para ayudar avanzar el caso, cerrarlo si fuera posible. Unos ojos nuevos nunca estaban de más. Pero también estaba _ella_: la detective Rizzoli; una intriga.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la morgue, Maura remplazó su ropa con un pijama sanitario color negro. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y dejó las gafas protectoras sobre su cabeza mientras esperaba a que el cuerpo llegara. Desafortunadamente no había tenido el chance de examinarlo en el lugar que lo habían encontrado, eso hubiera sido ideal. El doctor Doster le había asegurado unas notas igual de detalladas como las que ella había proveído previamente y Maura no esperaba menos. Mientras esperaba se dedicó a revisar cada rincón de la morgue para saber dónde estaba todo lo que necesitaba.<p>

—¿Doctora Isles?

La rubia cerró la gaveta que inspeccionaba en ese momento y se giró.

—Criminalista Chang —sonrió.

—Me puede llamar Susie. —Dijo nerviosa—. El cadáver llegará en unos minutos…amm

Maura la miró preocupada, la mujer no estaba actuando como ayer. Si no estaba equivocada, podría decir que estaba nerviosa. Nunca había sido buena leyendo a las personas, por algo su vida social no era una de las mejores o normal. Era poco convencional, no podía hablar mucho sobre su carrera con personas 'normales' ya que era una repugna para muchos y lo entendía ¿a quién le interesaba hablar sobre la muerte y autopsias? Había llegado a la conclusión de que muchos simplemente no la entendían, especialmente cuando comenzaba a dar hechos y datos que, al final, a nadie le interesaba.

—¿Pasa algo, Susie? —preguntó.

—¡Soy su admiradora! —Soltó de repente, moviendo sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas, claramente nerviosa—. Más bien como mi héroe. Oh Dios qué estoy diciendo —susurró las últimas palabras con una expresión de pánico.

—¿Qué? —susurró la rubia. Era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho algo así.

—Fui a ver su presentación en la convención anual de medicina forense en Nueva York. Fue un tema sorprendente y muy bien elaborado. —Ahora parecía un poco más calmada—. Es un placer poder trabajar con usted.

—El placer es mío, crimi… Susie.

Los ojos de la criminalista brillaron pero el sonido de las puertas traseras abrirse llamó su atención y se hizo a un lado para que los hombres pasaran, seguidos por el detective Frost.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en el laboratorio —le avisó a Maura y esta asintió.

—¡Dra. Isles! Que gusto volver a verla. Aquí tengo las notas que me dejó el doctor Doster, no sé si pueda entender su escritura, tal vez sí, ya sabes, cosas de doctores —le extendió la carpeta color negro, por encima del saco del mismo color; el cuerpo y la mesa de autopsia era lo único que los separaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien el doctor Doster? —preguntó, abriendo la carpeta para echarle un vistazo antes de abrir el saco. No quería ser entrometida pero era la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí.

—Tiene muchos problemas familiares, la esposa se irá al exterior por dos años y es una situación algo complicada, imagino. Aparte de eso, se está sintiendo un poco mal, creo que está enfermo.

—Eso podría explicar su palidez ayer —susurró la forense sin apartar la mirada de las notas.

—Entonces, ¿lo entiendes? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la escritura del doctor.

—Sí.

—Le dije a Korsak que no habría problema. Es como un lenguaje secreto de ustedes.

Maura alzó la mirada con una expresión confusa.

—Ya sabes, la escritura que nadie entiende.

—En el futuro las prescripciones serán completamente digitalizadas. El año pasado 11 personas murieron por la administración de medicamentos equivocados o dosis incorrecta y todo por la escritura ilegible—. Cerró la carpeta y se la entregó al detective que la miraba con una expresión en blanco.

—¿Te acabas de inventar eso?

—No. Fue lo reportado por la comisión de cuidado y calidad.

—Amm. Vale. Eso es bueno saber —sonrió.

Maura comenzó a abrir la bolsa y Frost tomó un paso hacia atrás.

—Tengo que advertirle, doc. Esto no es lo que esperábamos —dijo y se cubrió la boca cuando el rostro de la mujer quedó a la vista, o lo que quedaba de él.

—¿Está bien detective?

—Ujum —asintió.

—Si va a vomitar por favor use el lavado.

Frost pensó que no sería necesario, pero cuando la forense terminó de abrir la bolsa por completo, corrió hacia él. Era la segunda vez por hoy, no pensaba que le quedaba algo en el estómago.

—Ha de pensar que soy un pésimo detective —comentó el hombre, doblado sobre el lavado.

La mujer iba a responder pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la morena de forma apresurada y se detuvo de repente al verla. Su rostro mostró sorpresa pero fue rápidamente remplazado por una sonrisa. El momento no duró mucho, ya que otra arcada del detective hizo que las dos miraran hacia él.

—¿Otra vez, Frost?

El hombre simplemente se quejó y abrió la llave de agua para lavarse la boca y el rostro. Maura se acercó a él y le entrego un pañuelo limpio.

—¿Qué pensará la doctora? —dijo con un tono burlón a lo que el hombre respondió con u gruñido.

—La reacción que ha tenido el detective Frost no es más que una señal de los aferentes de los centros extramedulares en el celebro.

—¿He? —preguntaron los dos detectives a la vez.

—Es bastante increíble —dijo con un brillo en los ojos—. El sistema nervioso parasimpático causa salivación excesiva para proteger es esmalte de los dientes del ácido, mientras el sistema simpático provoca sudoración y aumenta la frecuencia cardíaca. El sistema motor provoca una respiración profunda para que… —se detuvo al ver las miradas atónitas de las dos personas y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto hacer.

—No se sintió 'increíble' —musitó el hombre y Jane le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Anda, yo me ocupo de esto aquí abajo —dijo Jane, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta.

—Ey —dijo, moviendo las manos delante del rostro de Maura que parecía haberse quedado en otro mundo.

—Perdón por eso… no fue mi intención, eso… —bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Eso, doctora, fue sorprendente —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Pues claro. Te digo algo y que quede aquí entre nosotras. —Se acercó un poco más a la mujer, bajando el tono de voz como si se tratase del secreto más importante del mundo—. El doctor Doster nunca nos da información extra, que por lo que acabo de escuchar puede ser muy interesante aunque no haya entendido absolutamente nada. —Terminó con una carcajada.

—Lo sient…

—¡No! No lo dije de forma negativa. Me ha gustado, entiendo por qué dices que es increíble. Siempre he pensado que el cuerpo humano es eso: increíble.

—Por lo general no es la reacción que suelo recibir —comentó y se colocó los guantes antes de regresar al cuerpo.

Jane se puso un par también solo en caso de que necesitara tocar algo. Maura se situó en un lado y Jane del otro.

—Pues no sé qué están pensando esas personas.

Maura la miró por un instante, notando que la mirada de la detective estaba ahora en la victima.

—Necesito saber si este cuerpo puede ser el de una mujer de treinta y dos años. Si es así, hemos encontrado a Ann Higgins, la esposa de nuestra víctima.

—No puedo asegurarle que tenga exactamente treinta y dos años hasta que haga las pruebas.

—¿Un estimado?

—No me gusta estimar. Necesitaré los records de Ann Higgins para hacer una comparación.

—¿No puedes estimar?

—No.

Las dos se miraron por varios segundos en un silencio que no era incómodo pero sí un poco confuso, especialmente para la detective.

—Vale. Pero ayúdame aquí. Como puedes ver, no podemos sacar una simple huella dactilar ya que está perdiendo algo muy importante.

—No tiene sus extremidades. Leí los documentos de las víctimas anteriores, este método es totalmente nuevo. ¿Está segura que se trata del mismo asesino?

—Pensamos que solo dejó la cabeza para mandarnos un mensaje. Chequea detrás de la oreja.

Maura lo hizo y encontró una marca idéntica a la que tenía el hombre. Jane podía tener razón y este cuerpo podría ser de Ann Higgins pero no lo confirmaría hasta estar totalmente segura. Para eso estaba ahí. Jane arrugó el ceño en concentración, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo sobre la mesa. Maura tomó unos segundos para observarla a ella; era como una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido en la exposición de arte. Esta mujer tenía un porte seguro. Radiaba dedicación y pasión por su trabajo aunque su rostro revelaba el cansancio acumulado y las noches sin sueño.

—Tendrá los resultados tan pronto como termine. Siempre hay algo que nos permite identificarlos —lo dijo pero no estaba segura que en este caso fuera así. El asesino había tomado cada medida posible para deshacerse de la identidad de la mujer. Lo cual causaba curiosidad en ella. Los detectives ya estaban al tanto que su MO era primero asesinar al hombre y después la mujer. ¿Por qué tomar el tiempo para hacer todo esto si ya los detectives tenían una identificación.

—Gracias doc.

—Me puede llamar Maura.

—Perdón, costumbre. Hagamos un trato: te llamaré Maura solo si me tuteas.

Maura sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces te dejaré para que hagas esto aquí y yo iré a hacer lo mío arriba.

Maura asintió una vez más, observando cómo Jane caminaba marcha atrás, asintiendo también hasta que chocó con la puerta y rió por su torpeza. Una vez que la mujer desapareció de su vista, Maura suspiró y se colocó correctamente las gafas protectoras, lista para comenzar con su trabajo. Acercó una bandeja con varios instrumentos que inspeccionó uno a uno y casi deja caer uno al suelo cuando escuchó la voz de alguien más. _Su voz_.

—¡Ah! —La morena se asomó por la puerta con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Sí detective? —preguntó recuperándose de su sorpresa.

—Gracias… por el cuadro. Me ha encantado.

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió antes de que Jane volviera a desaparecer de repente.

La mañana pasó de una forma increíblemente rápida. No se habría dado cuenta del pasar del tiempo si no fuera por el hambre que comenzaba a sentir. La criminalista Yang le había ofrecido ir a almorzar con los otros trabajadores del laboratorio pero se negó ya que necesitaba terminar la examinación lo más pronto posible. Jane también había bajado junto al detective Korsak. Cuando terminó de cerrar el torso, se quitó los guantes y se cambió de ropa lo más rápido posible. Tenía buenas noticias.

* * *

><p>Frost intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de los informes que tenía enfrente de él, en serio que lo intentaba, pero su visión periférica no se lo permitía ya que su compañera no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y lo estaba volviendo loco.<p>

—Bajaré a la cafetería por un café porque creo que si sigues caminando de un lado a otro, renunciaré como detective y mataré a alguien.

—Ese café te está haciendo daño, Barry —dijo con tono burlón. El hombre resopló y salió del salón de conferencia.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo pero al ver que se mantuvo abierta, exhaló con fuerza y fue a cerrarla pero quedó boquiabierta al ver la persona que estaba parada enfrente de ella.

—¿!Gabriel!?

El hombre sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia ella haciendo que entrara para así poder cerrar la puerta tras él y poder besar a su esposa como correspondía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa—. Pensé que no regresabas hasta el viernes.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tienes un esposo muy trabajador que termina las cosas antes de tiempo para poder regresar a donde su esposa.

Jane lo miró estudiando su expresión y arrugó el ceño. La sonrisa de Dean fue desapareciendo poco a poco al darse cuenta que estaba jodido. Nunca podía ocultarle algo y mucho menos mentirle. Era un mentiroso de pena, de los peores.

—Mi madre te ha llamado —dijo entonces, seria.

—Solo está preocupada por ti… y te he extrañado —añadió.

La mujer suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos susurrándole al oído que también lo había extrañado. La puerta se abrió y Jane abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ojos color avellana.

—Disculpen. —Maura se disculpó y cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Dean y Jane suspiró.

—Estamos en mi trabajo… ni siquiera deberías estar aquí en este salón. —Le cubrió los ojos antes de que el hombre mirara a su alrededor—. No, no. —Hizo que diera unos pasos atrás y abrió la puerta, guiándolo hasta que estaban afuera y entonces destapó sus ojos. Había notado a la rubia hablando con Korsak, entregándole una carpeta que imaginaba fuera su informe de la autopsia.

—No me has dicho quién era.

—La doctora Isles. —Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia la mujer que, por la reacción de Gabriel, la reconoció al instante.

—Espera… ¿Esa no es la de la exposición? Como es que se llamaba…Marcia, Mar, Maur

—Maura.

En ese instante la mujer miró en su dirección como si hubiera escuchado su nombre y el hombre se adelantó, dejando a Jane atrás. La morena observó cómo la saludó con un fuerte agarre de mano. Jane no se dio cuenta que había permanecido en el mismo lugar sin moverse hasta que su marido la llamó.

—Perdona por eso allí, no fue muy profesional de mi parte.

—No tiene que disculparse detective.

Jane hizo una mueca con sus labios al escuchar que estaba de regreso con la formalidad. Pensaba que habían quedado en tutearse ¿tal vez lo estaba haciendo por eso mismo? El profesionalismo. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que la estaba confundiendo.

—Jane tiene razón. No debí haber entrado en ese salón. Es su trabajo, su espacio —sacudió los hombros y Jane intercambió su mirada entre los dos.

—Entiendo.

—¿Las puedo invitar a comer?

Maura miró a Jane y luego al hombre. En el peor momento posible sus tripas sonaron y aunque no estaba segura de que había sido lo suficiente fuerte para que ellos lo escucharan, sus mejillas enrojecieron apenada.

—Agradezco la invitación pero aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Con eso se dio la media vuelta y sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

Korsak y Frost, que recién llegaba y se había sentado en su escritorio, observaron la escena desenvolverse enfrente de ellos.

—No sabía que era doctora —susurró Dean, ajeno a la expresión inquieta de su mujer.

—Forense. Jefa. Nueva York —respondió.

—¿Por qué estás hablando así? —el hombre se rió divertido.

—¿He? Perdón… ha de ser el hambre o el sueño, uno de dos o los dos.

—Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a mi oficina antes de ir a casa y no te preocupes. —Se acercó a la morena para susurrarle al oído—. Te estará esperando una buena cena y un baño caliente cuando llegues a casa. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y dirigirse al elevador, deteniéndose un momento—. ¡Ah! Invítala a una cena, yo cocino.

Jane asintió y permaneció en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Korsak sin decir una palabra y agarró la carpeta que la forense había dejado sobre él.

—¡Ey, iba a leer eso!

—Puedes esperar, estabas muy ocupado siendo un cotilla y escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

—No sé si eso se considere una conversación privada, ¿eres consciente que estaban entre mi escritorio y el de Frost, cierto? Lo escuchamos todo.

—¿Ya le hiciste algo a la doc? —preguntó Frost.

La cabeza de Jane se giró bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo fuera de lugar y no se había dado cuenta? Hasta ahora había sido muy amigable o eso pensaba.

—Ha sido lo más incómodo que he visto en un largo tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que vio la doc ahí adentro? ¿Algo traumatizante? —preguntó el detective mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿!Traumatizante!? Solo nos estábamos abrazando. No sé de qué están hablando —gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? Necesitamos leer ese informe también.

—Ya les diré si hay algo importante.

Frost suspiró y se hundió en su silla, mirando el techo.

—No te preocupes, la doc ya me informó. Prepárate que tenemos que hacer una visita al hermano de Ann.

Jane descendió por las escaleras con pasos fuertes, aturdida por el comentario de su compañero. Estaba totalmente segura que no había sido más que amigable con Maura. Pero por algo lo había dicho, ¿acaso ella no estaba viendo algo? Hasta ahora todo estaba bastante claro o eso pensaba ella. Sus pensamientos la abrumaban pero todos se esfumaron al ver la persona que estaba hablando con Stanley. Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la persona que conocía bastante bien.

—¡Ma! ¿!Qué haces aquí? Este es mi trabajo. —susurró entre dientes.

Su madre la miró indignada por el tono que estaba usando con ella.

—Buscando trabajo.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron como platos antes de exclamar:

—¡No necesitas trabajo!

—Claro que lo necesito. Estoy cansada de ser ama de casa. Me aburro. Ustedes ya crecieron y se fueron, tengo que buscar algo que hacer.

—¿Y tiene que ser aquí? —Pregunto antes de dirigirse a Stanely—. Stanely no puedes contratar a mi madre.

—¡Jane!

—¿Y desde cuándo me das ordenes, Rizzoli? —El hombre sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto la molestaba y se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al pedirle tal cosa.

—Señora Rizzoli, ¡felicidades! estás contratada.

—¡Ah! Gracias Stanely, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

—Estoy seguro que no lo haré. —Cerró el trato con un apretón de mano, sin desviar su mirada de la morena que quería matarlo en ese momento.

—Mira, mejor dame una hamburguesa de queso y un sándwich de pollo. También dos café.

—¿Para qué quieres tanto? —preguntó su madre.

Jane la miró de reojo antes de resoplar.

—Ya comienza la pesadilla.

—Jane Clement

—¡Ma! Stanley por favor apúrate con mi orden.

El hombre se rió y Jane ya podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando, algo como: "¿Ahora eres mi jefa?"

—Muchas gracias, Stanley —agradeció unos minutos después con tono sarcástico y dirigió la mirada a su madre—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar después muy seriamente y creo que sabes perfectamente de qué me refiero. Angela se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

* * *

><p>Aún no estaba segura de cómo se la había arreglado para llegar hasta la morgue sin que la bolsa con comida se le cayera de los brazos por tener las dos manos ocupadas sosteniendo un vaso en cada una. Aunque tenía mucho que agradecerle al oficial que fue tan amable de presionar el botón en el elevador. Caminando a lo largo del pasillo, comenzó a pensar que tal vez ya la rubia no se encontraba allí. Ya había terminado con la autopsia y había entregado el informe, el cual también intentaba sostener entre su brazo y su costado. Abrió la puerta con el pie y usó la espalda para abrirla por completo, sonriendo al ver a la mujer sentada en un taburete, con unos papeles sobre una de las mesas de autopsia vacía. Maura alzó la mirada al escuchar todo el ruido que la morena estaba causando en su camino, y se levantó para ayudarla.<p>

—Gracias, ya podía sentir la carpeta deslizándose.

—De nada. —Colocó el vaso de café sobre la mesa y Jane agitó su cabeza negativamente, acercándolo hacia ella nuevamente.

—Es para ti… no sé cómo lo prefieres así que… —Sacó de su bolsillo crema y varios paqueticos de azúcar—. No le digas a Stantley. —le guiñó un ojo y rió al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

—No sé quién es Stantley.

—Mucho mejor.

—Esto es para ti también. —Sacó el sándwich de pollo pero dudó en colocarlo sobre la mesa de autopsia.

—No debiste.

—Lo escuché —confesó y sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la forense—. No se me hace muy apetecible comer aquí. Ven conmigo. —Recogió la bolsa y su café y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Doster.

—Jane no creo que al doctor Doster…

—Eeeh. El doctor Doster no está, además solo vamos a comer aquí.

—La mesa de autopsia está más limpia que esta oficina.

—Sí pero en esta oficina no se ponen cadáveres.

Maura asintió y se sentó en el sofá y Jane dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente y observó en silencio cómo Maura abría un azúcar y dos cremas. Hacia todo con tanta delicadeza que la sorprendía.

—En serio no debiste…

—Come Maura, apuesto que no has comido desde que llegaste esta mañana, estoy sorprendida que aún sigas de pies.

—Técnicamente estoy sentada.

La morena soltó una carcajada antes de dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Me gusta tu humor.

Maura, para no decir algo ya que no sabía cómo responder a eso, le dio una mordida a su sándwich y asintió. Las dos comieron en silencio, la mayor parte de la conversación la llevaba Jane y Maura simplemente la observaba. Jane era una mujer con mucha energía, dedujo.

—Y ¡BAM! Le salté arriba y terminamos en el suelo, fue un milagro que saliera ilesa.

—Eso suena muy peligroso.

—Viene con el trabajo —dijo entre risas, recordando cómo había derribado aquel gigante.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

La pregunta hizo que recordara su pesadilla y su risa se ahogó.

—El corte —especificó entonces—. ¿Lo has curado hoy?

—Ah…No. Ya me había olvidado que tenía esto.

—Eso sería difícil de creer, ha de dolerte siempre que flexiones la mano, algo inevitable de hacer.

—Parece que no puedo ocultarte nada —dijo y ladeó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia que la miraba a los ojos. Maura aclaró la garganta y se levantó del sofá.

—Buscaré el kit —avisó y no le dio tiempo a la morena a negarse. No demoró mucho, apenas un minuto y volvió a entrar en la oficina.

—Leí el periódico —dijo casi en un susurro unos segundos después.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en voz baja, desenvolviendo el vendaje con la misma delicadeza de ayer.

—Solo estás en Boston de vacaciones.

Las manos de Maura, que en ese momento sostenían la izquierda de Jane inspeccionando el corte, se inmovilizaron. No había tenido chance de leer el periódico de ese día o mejor dicho de la semana. Pero imaginaba que habría algo sobre las exposiciones y demás cosas que ella consideraba como personales. Por algo le había dicho a su madre que no le gustaba las fotos y mucho menos si era para los periódicos.

—Así es. Regreso a Nueva York el martes. —Sus manos recobraron su movilidad y continuó curando la herida.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a conocer si estarás a horas de mí, aquí? —Intentó corregir pero fue demasiado tarde.

Maura alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos marrones de la mujer. ¿Acaso era consciente que su voz áspera y apenas en un susurro era algo embriagante?

—Muchas personas lo hacen funcionar a la distancia; conocerse. Está el internet, cartas, llamadas. Ya nos estamos conociendo.

—Al menos tengo unos días más. ¡Eso me recuerda! Gabriel me pidió que te invitara a cenar. Cocina muy bien, la verdad es que sin él sobrevivía con comida rápida.

—No quiero ser una molestia…

—¡No lo eres! ¿Aceptas?

—Está bien.

—Perfecto, entonces el viernes en la noche ¿te parece bien?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Listo —avisó y cuando Jane miró su mano se sorprendió al ver que la doctora ya había terminado. Estaba agradecida con ella por no preguntar sobre sus cicatrices; todo el mundo lo hacía cuando las notaban. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a las preguntas.

—Gracias otra vez… —Sintió un hormigueo en la cicatriz de su mano derecha y comenzó a frotarla como hacia siempre de forma instintiva.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos y luego a su mano. Jane siguió su mirada y entendió a qué se refería. ¿Podría? No permitía que nadie tocara esas cicatrices. Absolutamente nadie. Últimamente el dolor y la sensibilidad en sus manos eran más frecuente, especialmente después de sus pesadillas. Las contracciones a veces también se hacían incontrolable.

Sus ojos regresaron a los de Maura y luego a sus manos que estaban extendidas hacia ella, palma arriba.

Tragó en seco y su brazo se movió lentamente hasta reposar su mano entre las de la doctora. Maura comenzó a rozar su mano lentamente con sus dedos antes de comenzar a masajear los músculos. No se necesitaban preguntas ni respuestas; Maura como doctora conocía los síntomas que una herida como la de Jane causaría, y Jane estaba consciente de sus síntomas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y poco a poco, inconscientemente, se fue relajando hundiéndose en el sofá.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó en un susurro al notar cómo la morena se mordía su labio inferior.

Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Se sentía divino, pero nunca lo admitiría.

—¿Regresarás? —preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Maura no estaba segura si se refería a después, mañana o después de haber regresado a Nueva York. Así que dio la respuesta que consideró más apropiada.

—Siempre que me necesiten…


	6. Chapter 6

Maura Isles emergió del ascensor con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que, aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar. Con su mano libre se alisó el vestido que sabía estaba en perfecta condición y que su acción era totalmente innecesaria. En la otra mano sostenía una carpeta.

—Está en su descanso —le avisó el detective Korsak cuando notó que miraba la silla vacía detrás del escritorio de la morena.

Maura lo miró y asintió. Esperaba que en su rostro hubiera una sonrisa aunque fuera una leve porque su estómago dio un vuelco que por un instante creyó sentirse enferma. Sintió la mirada de Korsak sobre ella cuando miró hacia el escritorio del detective Frost.

—¿Testimonios? —preguntó Maura.

El día anterior no había podido ver a la detective porque había ido a la prisión con Frost. Korsak no le dio más detalles y ella tampoco preguntó. Sentía que los días, los pocos que le quedaba en la ciudad de Boston, estaban pasando demasiado rápido y no sabía por qué.

—No.

Con solo escuchar esa simple palabra su sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Puedes ponerla sobre su escritorio —le dijo mirando la carpeta que sostenía.

—Claro. —Reaccionó y dio unos pasos hasta el escritorio que estaba sorprendentemente organizando aparte de otras diez carpetas que tenía esperando a que fueran revisadas. "Jane Rizzoli" leyó la placa dorada y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta; estaba segura que Gabiel había sido presentado como Dean. No quería entrometerse ni preguntar algo que no era relacionado con asuntos de trabajo, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

—Korsak, ¿El apellido de la detective Jane es Rizzoli o Dean? —La placa podría ser vieja y no la hubiera cambiado… pero siempre que ha escuchado a la mujer presentarse lo ha hecho con "Rizzoli"

El hombre soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta y Maura no sabía qué más hacer aparte de mirarlo muy, muy confundida. No veía cómo su pregunta podría causar tanto humor.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarle eso a Jane. Oh Dios, es un tema algo sensible. —Inhaló con fuerza, intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa que había tenido—. Si no quieres que 1. Se moleste 2. Se pase literalmente más de diez minutos explicándote el por qué Rizzoli es mucho mejor y 3. Que te mire con una cara de culo.

La expresión de la doctora cambió a una de absoluta sorpresa y fue entonces que el hombre fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

—Perdón doc. —Se aclaró la garganta, sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—No tiene que disculparse, detective.

Korsak carraspeó la garganta nuevamente.

—Es Rizzoli. Creo que fue una de las primeras condiciones que puso cuando Dean le propuso matrimonio "Me quedo con Rizzoli. Punto Final" o algo así. En su defensa también pienso que 'Jane Dean' suena horrible.

—Rizzoli suena bien —comentó la mujer. Se había sentido tentada a preguntar cuánto tiempo había estado casada; quería saber tantas cosas de ella pero no quería entrometerse más. Además, las cosas que quería saber sobre Jane, quería preguntárselas cara a cara, sin terceros de por medio. Después de todo Jane le había dicho que quería conocerla… y ella también quería conocerla.

El hombre miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y comentó:

—Debe de estar peleando todavía —dijo con uno de los tonos más tranquilos que Maura había escuchado y eso le preocupó.

—¿Peleando? —preguntó intentando no sonar alarmada pero fracasando terriblemente.

—No se preocupe, doc. Todos los viernes Jane va con los muchachos a 'sascar un poco de vapor'. La puedes encontrar en el gimnasio. —Cuando la mujer no se movió ni un centímetro, añadió: —Mismo piso que la cafetería solo que cuando salgas del elevador ve a la izquierda y ya lo encontrarás.

—No es nada urgente. Dejé el informe sobre su escritorio, cualquier pregunta que tenga le proveí mi información de contacto.

—Gracias por el trabajo doc. No hemos recibido reportes tan puntuales como los de usted en un buen tiempo.

—Gracias, detective.

Maura regresó al elevador y cuando las puertas se cerraron dudó por varios segundos cuál botón oprimir. El de la morgue tenía un color diferente y era consciente que era el que tenía que oprimir… pero ahí, justo encima, estaba el primero donde estaría el gimnasio. Se mordió el labio inferior y sostuvo la respiración por el segundo que le tomó presionar el botón con el número uno. Cruzó sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo. Era el último chance que tenía de verla por ese día mientras estaba ahí en la estación. Después tenía que regresar al estudio para ayudar a su madre con los últimos preparativos de la exposición, no podía esperar a que la mujer terminaría lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en el gimnasio. El día anterior intentó hacerlo pero después de una hora tuvo que regresar al estudio y no vio a Jane en todo el día.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminó hacia la izquierda siguiendo las direcciones hacia el gimnasio.

Estaba contando los días. Sí, desde ayer había empezado a contar los días y no se había dado cuenta hasta esa mañana cuando se despertó y lo primero que pensó fue "cuatro"; la había sorprendido. Ya había perdido un día, no iba a perder otro. No importa si era por unos segundos o minutos, pero quería verla aunque fuese de lejos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente vació pero gritos se escuchaban del otro lado.

—¡Rizzoli! ¡Rizzoli! —escuchó a varias personas corear el apellido de la mujer y sus pasos se apresuraron, abriendo la puerta que dividía el gimnasio del 'Sparring Room'

Su caminar se detuvo al presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos. Era un espacio no muy amplio con lonas y varios sacos de boxeo. Un espacio para entrenamiento. Pero eso no fue lo que la dejó boquiabierta, no. Fue la mujer que llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta y se movía con agilidad dentro del círculos de hombres que había sido formado a su alrededor y que no dejaban de gritar 'Rizzoli'.

—¿Qué pasa, Rowan? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que una mujer te gane?

El hombre miró a sus compañeros que no dejaban de aclamar el nombre de la mujer. Rowan imitó la forma de Jane y se puso en guardia acercándose a la mujer que esquivó con facilidad el primer piñazo que le lanzó.

—¿Qué fue eso, Rowan? —gritó uno de sus compañeros.

Maura observaba desde una distancia, boquiabierta. No estaba segura si era por lo que estaba ocurriendo o si era por cómo la piel morena de la mujer brillaba por el sudor. Sus ojos la recorrieron por completo, comenzando desde la coleta de pelo que se movía de un lado a otro con cada saltar, la sonrisa llena de adrenalina que tenía pintada de oreja a oreja, el sostén deportivo color negro, cómo los músculos de su abdomen de contraían, hasta los zapatos deportivos de un color azul fosforescente. Se quedó sin aliento.

Una ola de gritos la sacó de su trance y la comisura de sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo orgullo por la morena al ver que el tal Rowan se frotaba la quijada.

—¡Punto para Jane! —gritó Frost y Maura abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que el compañero de la detective apoyaba ese tipo de comportamiento.

La morena alzó los brazos ampliando aún más su sonrisa, algo que Maura no pensaba que fuera posible. Era una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿Maura? —susurró al divisarla entre los hombres, cerca de la puerta de la entrada. Maura no la escuchó, pero leyó sus labios a la perfección.

—Jane —gesticuló—. ¡Jane! —gritó entonces cuando el puño del hombre se conectó con su rostro haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Rowan? —espetó la detective, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano sintiendo el líquido caliente entre sus dedos.

—Eso fue bajo, Rowan —dijo Frost ayudándola a levantarse. Jane rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pie por sí sola.

—¿Jane estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando! —exclamó preocupada al ver que se limpió con el antebrazo, manchándolo de sangre.

Todos los hombres, incluyendo a Jane, miraron a la mujer que no podía estar más fuera de lugar con su vestido porque no podía.

—¡Doc! —exclamó Frost que fue el único que la reconoció.

—Déjenme terminar esto. —Empujó ligeramente a Frost y puso sus brazos en guardia otra vez.

A diferencia de antes, ahora todos observaban en silencio y estaban extrañamente calmados. Todos menos Maura que intentaba controlar su respiración agitada. Frost lo notó y se acercó, susurrándole:

—Es mejor así. Hay que dejarla que termine, créeme así será más rápido.

—Suena como si no fuera la primera vez que esto pasa.

—No lo es.

Sus palabras no hicieron nada para calmarla. Sus ojos no se despegaron de la morena y sus movimientos que eran un poco más lento. La mirada de Jane era determinada y Maura se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. El sangrado era de la nariz y la sangre brotaba de una forma alarmadora.

Jane se quedó inmóvil pero con la guardia arriba y sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Rowan, esperándolo. Rowan se movió a su alrededor hasta que se atrevió a acercarse y lanzar otro piñazo pero Jane giró su cuerpo con sorprendente velocidad y la planta de su pie izquierdo termino en el centro del estómago del hombre lanzándolo al suelo. Frost se apresuró para sostenerla en sus brazos antes de que callera al suelo otra vez.

—Doc, ayúdame por favor.

Maura no dudó ni un instante en acercarse y ayudar a Jane que colocó su brazo por encima de sus hombros de la misma forma que había hecho con Frost.

—Esta no será la última, Rizzoli —dijo Rowan que aún intentaba recuperar el aliento de rodillas en el suelo.

—Ni la primera —murmuró Jane con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Maura —dijo cuando cruzaron el marco de la puerta y la apartó un poco de ella, dando un paso atrás—. No quiero manchar tu vestido— Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar el hombro ensangrentado de la rubia y varias gotas en su vestido— Oh Dios. Lo siento, lo siento Maura. Te compraré uno idéntico.

—Ya está manchado. No te preocupes. —Agarró su brazo y la acercó, retomando la posición que tenían previamente—. Permíteme ayudarte.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Perdonada.

—Te compraré otro —dijo, bajando los escalones de las escaleras que por suerte no eran muchos porque todo comenzaba a darle vuelta.

—Estoy dejando un rastro de sangre —comentó con un tono divertido, el cual sorprendió a Maura. Intentaba cubrirse la nariz con la mano pero no ayudaba mucho, la sangre le corría por el brazo.

—Ya se limpiará.

—¿Crees que alguien piense que un muerto se levantó? —comentó cuando cruzaron la puerta de la morgue y Maura la guio hasta el taburete en que apenas unos días atrás había sido atendida.

—Eso es imposible.

Jane sonrió al darse cuenta que la mujer pensó que lo decía en serio.

—¿No crees que algún día habrá zombies y será el apocalipsis?

—No. —Le dio unas servilletas de papel y colocó sus dedos en la barbilla y frente, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Es imposible.

—¿Así de simple?

—Es imposible revivir un cuerpo aunque todos los órganos fueran remplazados. Y aunque fuera posible, que no lo es —resaltó—, el cerebro habría perdido toda la actividad eléctrica después de la muerte, sería imposible para un zombie moverse si la red neuronal se ha deteriorado.

—¿Entonces no Walking Dead?

—¿Walking qué? No, no podrían caminar… es lo que acabo de decir.

Ladeo la cabeza al ver que la única respuesta de la mujer fue una sonrisa y una mirada inquebrantable.

—Es adorable cuando haces eso —comentó con la mirada en el techo blanco.

—¿Qué cosa hago? Solo te he dado un par de servilletas —preguntó, humedeciendo una toalla, mirando de reojo a la mujer. Se acercó y Jane se sobresaltó al sentir el inesperado contacto de la toalla con su piel.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo cómo la rubia limpiaba lentamente la sangre de su brazo—. Y me refiero a tu forma de ser en general.

Los movimientos de Maura se detuvieron por un instante. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de la morena que ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados, buscando alguna señal de burla pero no encontró alguna. Tragó en seco seguido por un suspiro y continuó limpiando.

—No tengo otra cosa que hacer. No debiste haber estado ahí. No estás en condiciones.

—¿No? —Jane enderezó la cabeza y la bajó para mirarse la musculatura abdominal.

—No me refiero físicamente —aclaró antes de presionar dos dedos en la frente de la mujer haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez—. Y tienes una musculatura extraordinaria —dijo en voz baja sin levantar la vista.

Jane abrió sus ojos otra vez y la miró detenidamente aprovechando que Maura estaba completamente concentrada en terminar de limpiar su brazo. Sí que era hermosa. ¿Y no había nada de malo en admitir eso, cierto? El cabello dorado y un poco ondulado había sido recogido al lado, reposando sobre el hombro que no estaba ensangrentado; le recordó a la primera vez que la vio.

—Me refería a tu mano ¿te duele? —preguntó mientras se ocupaba de cambiar el vendaje, pausando por un segundo cuando el brillo de la sortija dorada en el dedo de la mujer la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordándole que esa mujer no estaba disponible para ella.

—No —mintió, pero era cierto que en aquel momento ni recordaba que tenía un corte en su mano. La adrenalina hace milagros, siempre lo pensó y por eso era adicta a ella.

—Espero que nuestros encuentros no sean siempre en estas condiciones —dijo pasando el pulgar por encima de la piel de la barbilla de Jane y con la otra mano hizo a un lado la que sostenía las servilletas ensangrentadas, para examinar mejor la nariz y asegurarse de que no hubiera algún corte externo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo en voz baja.

—Parece que es solo una hemorragia. Necesitaras hielo para la inflamación. —Comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza la sangre de la barbilla.

—Maura no es necesario… —Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando ojos claros la miraron fijamente. La proximidad de la mujer y sus dedos sosteniendo su barbilla provocaron que su pulso se acelerara. Algo que la desconcertó y frunció levemente el ceño.

Maura dio un paso atrás antes de dirigirse al lavamanos para lavar la sangre de la toalla y volver a humedecerla con agua fresca.

—Mantén la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se detenga por completo. —Le entregó la toalla y señaló al pecho para que ella se limpiara esa parte por sí sola. Algo había cambiado en los ojos de Jane unos segundos atrás y no estaba segura del por qué.

—Creo que ya ¿no? —preguntó tocándose la nariz.

—Sigue las órdenes, detective. —Fue a repetir el mismo gesto para hacer que echara la cabeza hacia atrás pero Jane se adelantó y lo hizo por sí sola.

—¿Ahora eres mi doc? Porque te aseguro que te preferiría a ti mil veces. El mío es un hombre que parece que se olvidó que hay algo que se llama 'retiro' y es muy insistente y para ser honesta —miró la rubia de reojo— algo molestoso.

Maura sonrió antes de limpiar su propio hombro con otra toalla húmeda.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que ya estoy llegando a la edad en que mi horno se está deteriorando o algo así. No con esas palabras exactas pero es lo mismo.

—¿Tu horno? Entonces también sabe arreglar electrodomésticos. Impresionante… pero cuál es la relación entre tu edad y tu horno. No entiendo —confesó con sinceridad.

Jane giró su cabeza en su dirección y la miró sorprendida antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—Maura.

La mujer la miró perpleja.

—El horno, Maura. Hablo de mi útero. —Se rio abiertamente.

—Oh… ¡OH! —exclamó apenada.

—Ves: adorable.

—No es adorable.

—Sí que lo es. —Puso los pies en el suelo—. ¿Tengo sangre en algún otro lugar?

—Creo que tendrás que bañarte o cambiarte de ropa.

—Perdón otra vez por tu vestido… te lo compraré.

—Lo compré en Francia, como este solo habían diez —dijo con naturalidad pero Jane quedó boquiabierta imaginándose lo que habría costado y por lo idiota que había sido por habérselo estropeado en primer lugar.

—Algo tengo que hacer. Cualquier cosa.

Maura asintió y quedó pensativa con la mirada perdida. Jane intentó mirar a otro lado pero la mujer era tan hermosa que se le hacía imposible no hacerlo.

—Esta noche es la cena.

Jane asintió.

—¿Tienes algo para el sábado? ¿Almuerzo?

—No, no tengo nada.

—Entonces te invito a un almuerzo. Tú y yo.

—Tú y yo —repitió la morena sin poder evitar recordar la pintura, lo cual le recordó que tenía muchas preguntas para la rubia… pero esas preguntas podrían esperar.

Maura sonrió ligeramente y esa fue la única respuesta que Jane necesitaba por ahora.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche en mi casa y mañana para el almuerzo —dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta por la cual habían entrado. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando escuchó que era llamada por su título.

—Detective.

Jane sonrió aún de espaldas y se giró encontrándose con la mirada de la mujer. Había algo en el modo en que Maura lo decía "Detective" no sabía cómo explicarlo o qué era con exactitud. Pero siempre la sorprendía cuando lo hacía; alternar entre su nombre y su título.

—Por favor, espero que me reciba intacta en unas horas. No se me da muy bien los pacientes aún con vida.

—Se te ha dado muy bien conmigo —refutó—. Podrías ser mi doctora.

—Pero no lo soy.

—Pero podrías.

Maura fue a refutar una vez más pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando la mujer llevó su dedo índice a sus propios labios y escuchó un suave "Shhh"

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa y continuó su camino, desapareciendo así de la vista de la rubia.

—Esta noche… —susurró Maura en el silencio que la rodeaba y cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella abrió la puerta principal y subió por las escaleras, deteniéndose para tocar la puerta de la habitación.

—Puedes pasar, Ella.

—Maura, qué es lo que… —Se calló al ver toda la ropa sobre la cama y no señales de la rubia— ¿Dónde estás?

Maura emergió del armario con dos vestidos más en la mano y una expresión abatida.

—No me puedo decidir —confesó y se sentó al costado de la cama, suspirando—. No suele ser un problema para mí pero…

—Estás nerviosa —terminó su oración y sonrió—. ¿Acaso tienes una cita? —preguntó echándole un vistazo a los vestidos que Maura había tendido sobre la cama con delicadeza.

—No es una cita.

—¿Entonces? Es raro verte nerviosa. —Y lo era. Maura era una de las mujeres más segura que había conocido durante su vida. Y no le extrañaba el por qué; tenía una buena madre como ejemplo a seguir.

—Tengo una cena con Jane.

Ella no reaccionó por varios segundos hasta que por fin sonrió. A estas alturas sabía perfectamente quién era Jane. Maura, aunque fuera una persona muy privada con sus asuntos personales, le había hablado con un poco más sobre la mujer. Cuando le había dicho que no se le haría muy difícil encontrarla por su profesión no pensó que iba a ser tan rápido… pero el que la haya encontrado la había alegrado mucho. Desde entonces había notado pequeños cambios en el comportamiento de Maura.

—¿Una cena? Entonces es como una cita… —decía ahora examinando los dos vestidos que Maura sostenía en sus manos cuando salió del armario.

—No es una cita, Ella… Gabriel estará, en sí fue él el que me invitó.

—¿El marido? —preguntó sorprendida.

Maura exhaló con fuerza y Ella la miró de reojo al hacerlo.

—Maura…

—No veas cosas donde no las hay —se apresuró a decir y Ella simplemente sonrió, lo cual provocó que la mirara confundida—. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—No. A mí me puedes mentir pero…

—Sabes que no puedo mentir —la interrumpió.

Ella se sentó a su lado y cruzó las piernas. Las dos tenían la mirada pérdida en el armario con la puerta abierta.

—Me gusta ese —señaló el vestido azul marino, rompiendo así el silencio—. Pruébatelo.

Maura asintió levemente antes de levantarse y llevarse el vestido con ella. Ella esperó pacientemente. Estaba claro que algo estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de Maura, y si no se equivocaba, la mujer ha de estar buscando alguna explicación científica para explicar cualquier cosa que podría estar sintiendo.

—Le ha gustado mucho el cuadro —dijo Maura sin salir aún—. No te he agradecido por la idea.

—La puedes volver a sorprender cuando pueda tener el original.

Maura salió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿No es demasiado formal?

—Es perfecto. Da la vuelta.

—Podría probarme otro. Y el pelo ¿qué hago con él?

Ella la miró boquiabierta por unos segundos. ¿En serio Maura Isles le había acabado de preguntar algo así?

—Lo estás pensando demasiado. ¿Es Jane, cierto? Cenarás en su casa no en un evento.

—Por eso.

La mujer cruzó los brazos por varios segundos, escudriñando a Maura de arriba abajo antes de acercarse y hacer el cabello a un lado.

—Hmmm. Creo que así está bien.

—Gracias, Ella.

La mujer asintió y regresó a sentarse sobre la cama, observando a Maura que comenzaba a arreglarse.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó y la mujer asintió encontrándose con su mirada en el espejo.

* * *

><p>Gabriel observó a su mujer moverse de un lado a otro asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar. Por un instante se detuvo enfrente del espejo circular que estaba cerca de la entrada y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, peinándolo.<p>

—Amor, ¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó divertido desde la cocina.

—¡Claro que no! —A quién le iba a mentir. Maura era de otra clase, estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas—. ¿Estás seguro que eso será suficiente? —preguntó echándole un vistazo al risotto.

—Nunca alguien se ha quejado, además te encanta este risotto.

Jane se colocó detrás de él, abrazándolo y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé pero ya sabes… Maura no es mi madre o mis hermanos que se pueden tragar cualquier cosa.

—Te aseguro que le gustará.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Jane dio un sobresalto y desenredó sus brazos del cuerpo de su marido.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Así que no estás nerviosa. ¡Ja! Y te ves preciosa, anda, anda, no hagas a nuestra visita esperar.

Jane asintió varias veces pero no se movió hasta un segundo después cuando el timbre volvió a resonar por la casa. Una vez enfrente de la puerta se detuvo y respiró profundamente antes de tomar el pomo en su mano y girarlo.

—Buenas noches, Jane —saludó con una sonrisa que era deslumbrante.

—Buenas noches… —respondió la morena en voz bajo, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo—. ¿Cómo es que siempre haces eso? Estar lista para una pasarela.

Las mejillas de Maura se enrojecieron y bajó la mirada apenada antes de acordarse de que sostenía algo en su mano.

—He traído vino.

—¡Vino! A Gabriel le encanta. Pasa. —Se hizo a un lado y permitió que entrara.

—¡Maura! Llegaste justo a tiempo, la comida ya está lista, solo denme unos minutos para preparar la mesa.

—Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, Dean.

—Gabriel por favor. ¡Ya no somos extraños!

—Gabriel entonces. —Sonrió y le mostró la botella que aún estaba oculta por una envoltura—. Jane me ha dicho que te gusta el vino, espero que este sea de tu agrado.

—No era necesario Maura pero lo aprecio muchisi… —quedó boquiabierto cuando leyó la etiqueta—. Un Chateau de Beaucastel 1990… Maura esto es… demasiado.

—Es uno de mis favoritos.

—Gracias Maura —dijo Jane—. Cierra la boca, cariño —le dijo al hombre que la miró aún boquiabierta—. Ven conmigo Maura porque presiento que permanecerá así por un minuto más.

Maura le sonrió a Gabriel antes de darle la espalda y seguir a Jane que la llevó hasta el sofá y se sentaron.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, mirando la nariz de la mujer.

—No es nada que no pueda aguantar. Gabriel hizo que anduviera con una bolsa de vegetales congelados por casi una hora; ya está acostumbrado a estas cosas. Al menos la bolsa ayudó con la inflamación. La cerveza también ayudó, no me agrada mucho el vino pero por la reacción que ha tenido Gabriel pienso que es uno muy bueno y como lo has traído tú, haré una excepción.

—No lo recomiendo si has estado bebiendo cerveza.

—¡No te preocupes por eso, Maura! No sería la primera vez que ligo bebidas.

Un ladrido llamó la atención de las dos mujeres y a Maura se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Es Jo —dijo Jane y la perrita puso sus dos patas sobre el sofá ya que le quedaba demasiado alto para saltar sin impulso.

—Es precioso. —Acarició la cabeza del perro, sonriendo al ver cómo movía la cola de un lado a otro.

—Es chica. Se llama Jo Friday Rizzoli.

—Es preciosa entonces.

—Sí que lo es. —Sonrió, observando cómo Maura acariciaba la cabeza de Jo.

—¡La mesa está lista! —avisó Dean.

—¿Dónde me puedo lavar las manos? —preguntó al levantarse del sofá.

—Esa puerta de allí, la primera a la derecha del pasillo.

Jane se encaminó hacia la cocina y apreció el trabajo de su esposo. Había sido muy afortunada al encontrar un hombre que le gustaba la cocina, de otra forma hubieran sobrevivido a base de comida rápida.

* * *

><p>Ella se aseguraba que los últimos preparativos para el próximo evento estuvieran en orden, mientras Constance revisaba la lista de invitados, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran y que no faltara nadie de importancia.<p>

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Maura —dijo Constance en voz alta, dejando la lista a un lado, suspirando.

—Espero que bien. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Ella…

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la mujer a los ojos, asintiendo levemente.

—Maura no me ha dicho algo sobre cancelar su regreso.

—A mí tampoco.

—Esa mujer… ¿Jane era, cierto?

—Ujum.

—Ha capturado el interés de Maura… lo pude notar en la forma en que la miraba, como hablaban. Espero que de eso florezca solo una amistad —dijo aunque era consciente de que tal vez no fuera así, al menos no de parte de su hija.

—Sería lo más apropiado —añadió Ella. La mujer estaba casada y eso no era secreto ni entre ellas dos y mucho menos para Maura. Enamorada y feliz, encima de todo. Al menos eso fue lo que percibieron en la primera exposición.

—No sé si una cena solamente con ellos dos hubiera sido la mejor idea.

—El hombre la invitó —dijo Ella pero entendió lo que quería decir Constance. Si ella estuviera en los zapatos de Maura, se sentiría un poco incómoda. Pero Maura era diferente a ellas dos.

* * *

><p>La cena había progresado sorprendentemente bien, para sorpresa de todos. Gabriel había quedado sorprendido con el vino y mucho más al probarlo.<p>

—Te dije que valdría la pena que lo probaras —le dijo Dean a su esposa.

—Esto es realmente bueno —comentó sorprendida después de tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

Maura, que terminaba de comer su postre, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y sonrió agradecida.

—Y no sabía que podías hablar francés —comentó Jane, aún sorprendida.

—Mi padre trabajó varios años en Francia y lo estudie durante mi estancia allí.

—¿No estás casada, Maura? —Preguntó Dean y Jane viró los ojos ante la pregunta, claro que no lo estaba, ¿acaso veía algún anillo de compromiso o matrimonio en las manos de la mujer? Sí, tenía dos anillos pero ninguno de los dos era ni remotamente de matrimonio.

—No, pero estuve comprometida por un tiempo.

—¿!En serio!? —exclamó el hombre y Jane la miró interesada por escuchar más.

—Fue en mis veintes, con Garret Fairfield, pero unos años después de terminar la universidad terminé la relación.

Ni Jane ni Dean se atrevieron a preguntar la razón para romper el compromiso. Pero Jane resopló antes de preguntar:

—¿Fairfield, como **_los Fairfields_**? —Maura asintió. Dean soltó un chiflido y Jane volvió a resoplar—. He tenido que lidiar con esa familia un par de veces y son el peor dolor de cabeza que he tenido.

—Puedo imaginarlo —Maura convino y sonrió.

—¿Y novio?

—¡Gabriel!

—La curiosidad que siente Gabriel es algo normal —dijo la rubia y los dos la miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Lo siento Maura, no quise ser entrometido.

—No estoy en una relación en estos momentos —contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de vino, intercambiando su mirada entre el hombre y la mujer—. He decidido enfocarme más en mi carrera profesional.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y Dean se levantó disculpándose por la interrupción, apresurándose a contestar.

—Es de trabajo, conozco el tono —le dejó saber a la mujer con un tono preocupado. Era el tono que tenía para llamadas urgentes y temía que tendría que ir al trabajo o viajar otra vez.

—No tienen que disculparse, recuerda que soy jefa forense y recibo llamadas a cualquier hora también. Lo entiendo.

—Cariño hubo un gran avance en el caso de Washington —anunció con un brillo en los ojos.

Jane suspiró. Se lo temía.

—Tienes que regresar ¿cierto? Es lo que pasa cuando regresas antes por hacerle caso a mi madre.

El hombre exhaló con fuerza y rió antes de decir:

—Venga, dilo.

Jane lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante y exclamó.

—¡Te lo dije!

Maura los miraba confundida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esta actitud era normal ante las noticias de que Dean tenía que viajar otra vez?

—Siempre que le hago caso a la señora Rizzoli pues las cosas no salen como planeadas —explicó Dean—. Y Jane siempre me advierte.

—Y tú sigues haciéndole caso. ¿Cuándo tienes que salir?

—Ahora pero puede esperar. —Miró a la rubia y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Si es por mí no tiene que hacerlo, Gabriel. Como le había dicho a Jane, soy forense y recibo este tipo de llamas a cualquier hora y entiendo si es una emergencia.

—¿Estás segura Maura? Te invité a cenar y que me vaya sería…

—La cena estuvo estupenda. Fue uno de los mejores risottos que he comido en mi vida. Pero el trabajo es trabajo y el que hacemos es de gran importancia y urgencia.

—Te dejé la maleta preparada, está donde siempre —avisó Jane, levantándose para recoger los platos.

—¿Cómo lo sabías…?

—Soy detective. —Le dio un beso en los labios antes de que el hombre subiera por las escaleras con apresuro.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

—Maura eres visita.

—No importa.

Las dos comenzaron a recoger los platos en silencio. Maura también se ofreció para ayudarle a fregarlos y esta vez no se opuso porque tenía la impresión que no iba a cambiar de pensar a la mujer. Unos minutos después Dean bajó con su maleta y vistiendo en traje. Jane se disculpó con ella y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

La mujer limpiaba el último plato que Jane le había pasado; estaba más que seco, pero su atención estaba en los susurros que escuchaba. No quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas y aunque quisiera no podría. Sus manos se detuvieron aun sosteniendo el plato y se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la entrada. Jane tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gabriel y lo besaba con tanta pasión que la estremeció y apartó la mirada rápidamente, tragando en seco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

"_Es solo un pico dopaminergico. Tal vez acompañado de norepinefrina… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí algo así?" _pensaba, intentando buscar una explicación a lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Maura.

_"__Podría ser…"_

—Maura ¿me estás escuchando? —Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y esta dio un sobresalto soltando el plato por la sorpresa pero Jane fue lo suficientemente rápida para atraparlo antes de que llegara al suelo—. Cuidado, no queremos que me corte la mano otra vez, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con una leve sonrisa—. No me estabas escuchando ¿En qué mundo estabas?

—En la tierra —contestó una vez que había retomado el poco control que le quedaba—. ¿Qué? —inquirió al notar la mirada de la mujer y la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro.

—Estás haciendo esa cosa otra vez, eso que es súper adorable.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro que sabes. Ven deja eso, después termino de limpiarlo. —Sostuvo su mano y la guio hasta el sofá antes de regresar a la cocina y volver a regresar pero esta vez con dos copas de vino.

—Parece que nuestro almuerzo se adelantó.

—Acabamos de cenar.

Jane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de sentarse de lado junto con Maura, su brazo derecho lo apoyó en el espaldar del sofá y su mano izquierda sostenía la copa de vino.

—Recuerda que mañana teníamos almuerzo juntas, tú y yo. Ya estamos sola, por eso lo decía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tenemos almuerzo?

—¡Claro que no! O sea, claro que no quiero decir eso y sí tendremos almuerzo.

Maura frunció un poco el ceño antes de decir:

—No estás haciendo mucho sentido, Jane.

Jane suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y bebió un poco de vino antes de aclararlo.

—Sí tendremos almuerzo, al menos que tú quieras hacer otra cosa.

Maura tomó unos segundos para apreciar la belleza de la mujer enfrente de ella. Jane tomaba otro sorbo y cerró los ojos cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Estaba agradecida de que le hubiera gustado tanto; Gabriel le había advertido, mientras habría la botella, que Jane era una mujer de cerveza y que no se ofendiera si no le gustaba el vino. Jane vestía unos jeans negro y una blusa blanca que le quedaba suelta y el material era muy fino y fresco. Y su cabello lo había recogido en una coleta desorganizada cuando comenzaron a fregar los platos. La imagen que había visto minutos antes de Dean y sus dedos enredados en el cabello oscuro de la mujer la sacaron de sus pensamientos de la forma más brusca posible.

—¿Estás bien, Maura? Estás un poco pálida… ¿Será el alcohol?

—Estoy bien. —He intentó sonreír.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo, sabes —dijo en un tono suave y bajo que provocó que Maura alzara su mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya.

—No sé mentir —admitió.

—Si no te sientes bien podría llevarte a casa.

—No. No te preocupes, puede que sea el alcohol —dejó la copa sobre la mesita de centro y se volvió a incorporar en el sofá—. Y la única forma en la que voy a volver a casa será en un taxi porque has tomado mucho más que yo.

—Podrías quedarte la noche —soltó antes de pensar e intentó ocultar su propia sorpresa al haber dicho esas palabras.

—No quiero ser una molestia. Un taxi no está mal…

—Por favor… —No quería sonar necesitada. En sí lo había dicho sin pensarlo dos veces, inconscientemente. Maura era una extraña después de todo. Y aunque le hubiera ofrecido la opción de quedarse la noche, la cual fue sin pensar… era consciente del que el "Por favor" no lo era tanto, y por varias razones—. Nos queremos conocer más, ¿cierto? Y solo estarás hasta el martes… —¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Era como si cada vez que abría la boca tomaba vida por sí misma y decía lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. Las cosas no podían ser así.

—Está bien. —Fue el tono de Jane que la había llevado a tomar la decisión.

—¡Perfecto! Teneos una habitación de invitados, podrías quedarte allí.

Maura asintió con una sonrisa pero se desvaneció al notar una mueca de dolor que hizo Jane y que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿La nariz? —preguntó pero entonces notó que Jane se incorporaba un poco y se intercambió la copa de vino para ahora sostenerla con la mano derecha.

—El nervio. —Se miró la mano izquierda, cerrando y abriendo el puño lentamente—. No suele pasar mucho.

—¿Me permites? —Extendió sus manos hacia ella como había hecho en la morgue y Jane entendió a qué se refería.

No respondió. Miró a la mujer a los ojos antes de colocar su mano entre las suyas y Maura comenzó a masajear lentamente los músculos de su mano y le alivió el dolor en cuestión de segundos. La concentración de la doctora era increíble; su mirada se había enfocado en los movimientos que hacía con tanta delicadeza.

La mirada de Jane, que estaba previamente enfocada en el cabello dorado, comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo la coleta recogida hacía a un lado hasta llegar a un hombro desnudo. Se había percatado de que el vestido era parecido al que tenía la primera vez que la conoció, lo había hecho desde el primer instante que abrió la puerta. Pero era detective y los detectives eran personas muy observadores y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Observar cómo los dedos de Maura se movían con destreza sobre la piel de su mano aliviando su dolor. Sus ojos subieron poco a poco por su antebrazo, hasta su rostro y ahí permaneció hipnotizada por labios rosados y carnosos.

—Tuviste suerte de que no fue unos milímetros más a la derecha.

La voz de la mujer la sacó del trance en el que había quedado con esos labios ligeramente separados y sacudió la cabeza y con ello sus pensamientos.

—No fue suerte, así lo quiso… para que no me olvide de él nunca.

Maura dejó de masajear y la miró a los ojos. No quería preguntar sobre _El Cirujano_, Jane le diría lo que ella quiera que sepa.

—Fue _ El Cirujano_. Está obsesionado conmigo y me dejó esto para recordarle. —Le mostró las cicatrices—. Pero hablemos de cosas más emocionantes y alegres. No tengo muchas amigas, en sí mis amigos son mis compañeros de trabajo y como has podido ver la mayoría son hombres, así que retomaré la pregunta de Gabriel: No tienes novio ahora, pero tenías, ¿cierto? —Y ahora que se escuchó a sí misma se dio cuenta el por qué los hombres no servían para este tipo de conversaciones. Tomó un gran sorbo de vino como si con él se fuera la estúpida pregunta que hizo.

—No precisamente. Era una mujer, tenía novia.

Jane se cubrió la boca al casi escupir el vino por la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron y lo tragó de una lo cual le causó una tos descontrolada.

—Perdón —dijo pero fue cortada por otra tos y Maura comenzó a frotarle la espalda, lo cual pareció calmarla un poco—. No me lo he tomado a mal… es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—La sexualidad es algo muy fluido —dijo y se dio cuenta de inmediatamente que ese comentario no había ayudado para nada la situación.

—Guau.

—Fue algo que terminó hace mucho, como le había dicho a Gabriel antes, me he dedicado a mi vida profesional.

—Pues eres una mujer hermosa y Fairfield y esa mujer son unos idiotas por no luchar por tenerte a su lado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunto en un tono bajo.

—Claro que lo digo en serio, Maura. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Idiotas te digo.

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja sin dejar de mirar como la morena movía su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de beber lo que quedaba de vino en su copa.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura se frotó la sien lentamente y cerró los ojos al sentir el efecto del vino. Al lado de la cama había una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para permitirle llegar a ella sin tropezar con algo en el espacio desconocido que era la habitación de invitados.

Hacía mucho tiempo no bebía tanto vino. Una copa siguió a otra entre temas que nunca pensó conversar con una persona que apenas conocía. Maura Isles siempre había sido muy reservada.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos para volverlos abrir unos segundos después. Se le hacía más difícil mantenerlos abiertos con cada segundo que pasaba. Una de su mano reposó sobre su abdomen y sintió la textura de la blusa que Jane le había prestado. ¿Qué es lo que hacía en esa habitación? Pudo haber llamado a un taxi, en ese momento no estaba tan ebria. Sabía el por qué. Jane era el por qué. La había convencido tan fácilmente para quedarse que no lo pensó dos veces. Pero en aquel momento, y ahora, Jane seguía teniendo razón: solo tenía unos días más en Boston y luego regresaría a Nueva York. Tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaban.

Recordaba la sonrisa en los labios de Jane antes de soltar una carcajada por la cara que había puesto al mostrarle la ropa que ahora vestía para dormir.

-_Flashback- _

—No es de seda pero creo que será lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir —había dicho y luego añadió—. Por lo menos yo lo encuentro de ese modo.

—¿Lo has usado? —preguntó Maura, tambaleándose un poco, sosteniéndose del brazo de la morena.

—Cuidado. No te vayas a caer o peor, vomitar. Y claro que lo he usado pero no te preocupes que está lavada. —Las dos se sostenían la una de la otra, lo cual no ayudaba a ninguna de las dos porque se tambaleaban de un lado a otro.

Las dos se empezaron a reír sin razón alguna antes de que Maura tomara la blusa.

—¿Me puedes ayudar? He perdido un poco mis habilidades motoras.

—¿He? —dijo Jane antes de caer en cuenta que Maura se había girado y ahora estaba intentando encontrar el broche de su vestido—. C… Claro.

—¿Crees que mañana despertemos? —preguntó para hacer el cabello dorado a un lado, ya que Maura se lo había librado anteriormente de la coleta que lo sostenía.

—Bebe mucha agua para mantenerte hidratada.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes de empezar a beber. —Comenzó bajar el broche lentamente.

—Sí te advertí que cerveza y vino no era una buena combinación…

—… ¿ Y tampoco el vodka?

—Te arrepentirás mañana.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Te prometo que no soy así —dio un paso atrás. Maura murmuró un "Gracias" y comenzó a deslizar el vestido por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Jane, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se dio la vuelta. Maura había bebido de más y aunque no la conociera mucho, estaba segura que lo que acababa de ocurrir se debía en parte al alcohol.

—No suelo beber de este modo. Solo cuando hay algún juego y lo estoy viendo con mis hermanos o mi padre.

—Ya me habías dicho… —Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos por varios segundos, esperando a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Puedes girarte, Jane —le dijo y Jane pudo escuchar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

Jane no hizo comentario pero le sorprendió que le quedara tan bien la blusa, podría asegurar que Maura no tendría muchas así. Hasta ahora toda la ropa que ha vestido parecía haber sido sacada de una revista de moda.

—No tenía algo más grande —se apresuró a decir cuando notó que Maura se miraba el pecho. La blusa a ella le quedaba un poco más ajustada alrededor del torso.

—¿Segura? Podría buscar algún pijama, estoy segura que Gabriel ha de tener algo nuevo en su tamaño.

Maura hizo una mueca que no pudo contener y por varias razones. Empezando con que no se pondría algo de Gabriel, aunque fuera nuevo, y otra razón es que estaba cómoda con la blusa de Jane.

—Mejor no —rectificó Jane, riendo—. Te dejaré dormir ahora, espero poder llegar a la habitación. Recuerda, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a la derecha al final del pasillo. Buenas noches, Maura.

Maura asintió y le dio las buenas noches.

—Jane —dijo antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta—. Gracias por la invitación y la conversación, ha sido muy grata y hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto hablando con alguien.

—Yo también me he divertido —confesó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta.

_-Fin de Flashbak- _

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar poco a poco. Primero olió el aroma de Jane que la envolvía gracias a la blusa y después sus ojos registraron la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla? No. Pensó haber escuchado algo.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por varios segundos, atenta al menor ruido hasta que lo escuchó, era distante pero era como si alguien estuviera hablando. ¿Tal vez Jane estaba hablando en el celular?

Un grito agonizante hizo que se sentara en la cama en un respingo y su corazón se aceleró al volver a escucharlo.

—Jane —Se bajó de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta, tropezándose antes de llegar y cayéndose al suelo. La punzada de dolor en su cabeza le recordó las copas que se había tomado. Se levantó con la misma velocidad que cayó y caminó usando la pared como apoyo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la mujer—. Jane. —No respondió pero escuchó otro gemido de dolor. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriendo la puerta lentamente hasta quedar completamente abierta.

—No…¡NO! —gritó Jane y Maura se apresuró a ella, encendiendo la lámpara al lado de la cama.

—Jane estás teniendo una pesadilla —dijo angustiada al ver el rostro de Jane iluminado y brilloso por el sudor—. Es Maura… —susurró y su mente quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer para que despertara.

El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció de repente con otro gemido de dolor.

Maura la miró boquiabierta, paralizada por varios segundos antes de tocar su hombro, sintiendo la piel húmeda por el sudor, y la sacudió suavemente.

—Jane despierta… —El dolor reflejado en su rostro era demasiado y el corazón de Maura palpitaba a un ritmo alarmador—. Por favor.

—Ho…Hoyt —se quejó, apretando sus manos, cerrándolas en un puño.

—Jane, es una pesadilla. Soy Maura, despierta. —Observó cómo los nudillos de la mano izquierda de Jane comenzaban a tornarse blanco—. Es Maura —repitió y cubrió el puño con su mano.

—¡NO! —Los ojos de Jane se abrieron de repente antes de sentarse en la cama con una velocidad que provocó que Maura ahogara un grito por la sorpresa que le dio el repentino despertar.

—Soy… —Su voz le falló, entrecortada y jadeante—. Soy Maura —susurró, sintiendo el frío metal del cañón en contacto con la piel de su sien.

Jane aún no reaccionaba. Su cuerpo ardía y daba bocanadas de aire intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno otra vez. Ojos claros la miraban y reconoció el miedo en ellos pero no entendía el por qué… hasta que notó el cañón de su pistola presionado contra la sien de la mujer. Inhaló con fuerza y ahogó un gemido. La pistola resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo en el colchón y luego al suelo con un estruendo que la regresó a la realidad.

—Maura… —Se miró las manos y luego otra vez el rostro de la mujer—. Maura —se repitió como si estuviera procesando que la mujer que estaba sentada al borde de su cama fuese realmente Maura. Se alejó de ella, moviéndose con sus manos y pies hasta que su espalda colisionó con el espaldar de la cama—. ¿Qué he hecho…? Yo…yo casi…

—Jane —logró decir.

—No. No… mantente lejos de mí. Yo casi… Oh Dios. Lo siento Maura… —Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

—No lo hiciste —dijo con firmeza, aun sintiendo sus palpitaciones fuera de control.

—Maura por favor… —Cruzó sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre su torso, intentando detener o al menos disimular sus temblores pero era inútil. Toda _ella_ temblaba—. Esto no… No debiste. —Se maldijo en voz baja al no poder detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro, una detrás de la otra.

La reacción de Maura las sorprendió a las dos. Eran pocas las veces que Maura Isles actuaba sin pensar. Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo tomando vida propia. Primero se levantó solo para agarrar impulso con sus piernas y subir sobre la cama, acercándose hasta Jane, posicionó sus rodillas a los lados de los muslos de la mujer y la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. Jane permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos antes de romperse y aferrarse a la cintura de Maura.

Los minutos pasaron entre ellas como segundos mientras Jane sollozaba con su rostro escondido en el pecho de Maura.

—Lo siento…

—Shhh —Maura continuó deslizando su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda de Jane, calmándola poco a poco. Besos fueron dejados sobre su cabello y sonrió levemente al notar que los sollozos de Jane cesaban—. Cuando era pequeña tenía muchas pesadillas… —comenzó a decir en apenas un susurro y continuó cuando Jane asintió con el rostro escondido en su pecho—. Ella me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria, es la asistente de mi madre pero también fue mi niñera. Mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años y fue cuando comenzaron las pesadillas. Despertaba como tú… y Ella me abrazaba hasta quedarme dormida otra vez, siempre que lo hacía no volvía a tener una pesadilla esa noche. Por un tiempo le creí que era magia —dijo con un tono más alegre y sonrió al sentir la sonrisa de la morena en sus brazos—. No sabía que más hacer… —admitió y entendió que ya no hablaba de Ella, sino del abrazo.

Maura se separó lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado, apartándole un mechón de pelo humedecido por el sudor en su rostro.

—Me cambiaré esta ropa… He arruinado la blusa, te buscaré otra. —Aclaró la garganta y bajó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta a la derecha que Maura dedujo era la del cuarto baño.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien con esta.

Jane la miró confundida por varios segundos hasta sacudir los hombros y desaparecer de su vista al cerrar la puerta del cuarto baño. Maura no se movió hasta escuchar el agua del lavamanos. Se miró la blusa humedecida por las lágrimas y sudor de Jane y suspiró cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? A Jane no le pareció molestarle pero la más sorprendida con sus acciones era ella misma.

Se movió un poco, colocando sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo, inclinándose para recoger la pistola del suelo. Se sentía pesada, sin duda estaba cargada. El despertar de Jane la había tomado desprevenida y no había notado que había sacado la pistola de debajo de la almohada. ¿Acaso Jane dormía así todas las noches? ¿Acaso siempre tiene esas pesadillas? Dejó la pistola sobre la mesita de noche y justo en ese instante la puerta del cuarto baño crujió un poco.

—Mucho mejor —avisó al salir. Se había cambiado la blusa y ahora vestía un camisón extra grande con un bóxer de mujer; al menos así le llamaba ella—. Gracias —le dijo al notar la pistola sobre la mesita.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, deseando saber qué más podría hacer para ayudarla. Nunca había pasado por una situación así; no había tenido muchas amigas para confortar, no de esta forma.

—Siento mucho que hayas presenciado eso… —susurró subiendo en la cama, apoyándose en el espaldar.

Maura asintió levemente y permaneció callada por varios instantes. No estaba segura si fuese apropiado preguntar algo. Jane había dicho el nombre de Hoyt y hasta ahora lo único que sabía era que Jane fue quién lo mandó a la cárcel. Estaba familiarizada con los casos del _Cirujano_, pero no tenía conocimiento del historial que tenía con Jane. ¿Acaso Jane era consciente de que había dicho el nombre de Hoyt?

—Estabas agonizando. —Permaneció de pie al lado de la cama.

El rostro de Jane se tensó notablemente.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora, Maura —dijo evasiva.

—No debí… perdón —se disculpó con un tono ligeramente contrito—. Mejor regreso a la habitación —añadió a media voz.

Jane no respondió, se limitó a observar la figura caminar hasta la puerta que había quedado completamente abierta.

—Maura. —No dijo nada más por varios segundos al notar que su voz se volvió un susurró tembloroso. Estuvo agradecida de que se detuviera en la puerta—. ¿Te molestaría quedarte? —preguntó.

Maura giró su cuerpo completamente para quedar cara a cara con la morena. Movió la cabeza a cada lado antes de cerrar la puerta y caminó de regreso hacia ella. La cama crujió y osciló con su peso. Jane apagó la lámpara a su lado y quedaron envueltas en la oscuridad.

Como había anunciado en mi FB, estaba decidiendo en poner lo que tenía hasta ahora escrito o esperar a tener todo lo que tengo en mente para este capítulo. He decidido poner lo que tengo, significando que para este finde a más tardar estará la siguiente parte. Perdonen por los errores que puedan ver, mi mente no está procesando las cosas muy bien _.


	9. Chapter 9

—Nunca más —Pensó al subir los escalones hacia la entrada principal, con cada escalón que subía, una punzada de dolor en su cabeza le cortaba el aliento. Era consciente de que el 'Nunca más' no era más que algo temporario; no podría renunciar a una copa de buen vino. Era una de las pocas cosas que la relajaba después de un largo día de trabajo.

La última exposición de su madre sería en una galería nueva, cortesía de un gran admirador de Constance. El exterior del edificio era hermoso... y si no fuera por los malditos escalones, sus pensamientos serían muchos más positivos hacia él.

—¿Madre? ¿Ella? —llamó al entrar, deteniéndose por unos instantes, observando el caos organizado que había en aquel espacio: varias personas se movían de un lado a otro, otras se encargaban de las luces, pintura, diseño… para cualquier persona exterior era un caos, pero cada una de esas personas sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Maura! —exclamó Ella desde el otro lado del salón, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara—. Ven, Constance está en la oficina.

—¿En la oficina?

—¿No crees que es un lugar estupendo? Estamos pensando en rentarlo por el resto del año o tal vez comprarlo.

—Es el más cercano al centro de la ciudad y es realmente hermoso.

—Así es —respondió entusiasmada abriéndole la puerta.

Al entrar, Constance alzó la mirada de los papeles y la miró detenidamente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves horrible. —Cerró la carpeta que tenía abierta y dedicó toda su atención a su hija que se había sentado al otro lado del buró y quitado las gafas oscuras.

—No dormí mucho —contestó.

—¿Acaso tienes una resaca? —preguntó después de estudiarla detenidamente.

—Sí —admitió avergonzada, frotándose la sien.

—Pensábamos que ya no vendrías —comentó Ella.

—Pasé por el apartamento para tomar un baño. Siento mucho la demora, puedo ayudar con cualquier cosa.

—No sé si puedas hacer mucho en ese estado —murmuró Constance.

—Es solo una resaca, madre. No estoy inválida.

Ella no pudo contener una pequeña risa y se aclaró la garganta al notar la mirada seria de Constance. La mujer se sentó en el asiento adyacente al de Maura y cruzó las piernas, apoyando el mentón sobre su puño cerrado, lanzó una mirada hacia Constance antes de que las dos miraran a la rubia.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Estamos esperando.

—No entiendo.

—A que nos cuentes. Te quedaste a dormir en casa de Jane y has llegado tarde y con una resaca. Tú nunca llegas tarde y no recuerdo la última vez que te vi en este estado.

—explicó Constance.

—No tengo mucho que contar, Dean tuvo que viajar otra vez y solo acompañé a Jane y hablamos entre algunas copas de vino.

—¿El esposo se fue de viaje? —preguntó Ella con un tono sorprendido.

—Es normal en su línea de trabajo.

—Señora Isles, necesitamos su opinión con la posición de la exposición A24 —dijo un joven que se asomó por la puerta—. Perdonen la interrupción —se disculpó tragando en seco al notar su falta de modales.

—Claro, Stephan. —Se levantó de la silla—. Ella, muéstrale los planes para la exposición a Maura. Ahora sí me disculpan —salió de la oficina, siguiendo al joven.

Maura siguió con la mirada a Ella que comenzó a buscar una carpeta entre las varias que tenía su madre sobre el escritorio.

—Deberías descansar, tu madre tiene razón, no te hará bien trabajar en esa condición.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo.

Ella sonrió y le entregó la carpeta.

—Fue lo que quiso decir. —Retomó su asiento. Maura cruzó sus manos sobre la carpeta, quedando con la mirada perdida.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Recibí una llamada del alcalde de Nueva York, me necesitan en un caso sensible. Tuve que cambiar mi vuelo para el lunes a las 10:30 PM.

—Tu madre no estará muy feliz pero entenderá. Tú, en cambio, no te ves muy feliz de regresar, al menos no como hace unos días. ¿Acaso alguien ha cambiado eso?

—Sabes que sí —cerró los ojos. El poco tiempo que tenía en Boston se había acortado aún más, cómo podría estar feliz por eso—. Pero tengo mi vida y mi trabajo en Nueva York, en algún momento tenía que regresar, tarde o temprano.

—Hay muchas formas para comunicarse, Maura. ¿Pasó algo ayer? Aparte de las ojeras y el cansancio reflejado en tu rostro, que ni el maquillaje ha podido cubrir, te ves angustiada y preocupada.

—Solo le hice compañía —respondió recordando la pesadilla y el contraste en la temperatura de su piel y el cañón de la pistola de Jane—. No dormí mucho… Jane tuvo una pesadilla y le hice compañía. La cena fue estupenda, Dean es un hombre muy bueno, modesto, y se desborda de amor por Jane.

—Maura… si no es mucha mi intromisión… Jane y tú, a la vista de los demás, son polos opuestos —Maura sonrió—. ¿Por qué el interés en ella?

—No es solo a la vista de los demás… somos polos opuestos con muy pocas cosas en común… pero es justo eso lo que me atrae tanto.

—Como tu cuadro —comentó Ella.

—Exacto. Pero es mucho más que eso, es una mujer tan fuerte. —Su voz se suavizó—. Tiene este frente tan imponente en su trabajo, es una detective excelente y es… fascinante.

—Te ha marcado —dijo y Maura asintió.

—Creo que quiere ser mi amiga tanto como yo quiero ser la suya —confesó y rostro de Ella reflejó sorpresa por unos segundos antes de ocultarlo. Quería conocer a Jane y Jane quería conocerla también. Podría tener una buena amistad, hasta ahora había sido perfecto… Jane no se reía se sus ocurrencias, hasta había llegado a admitir que le parecía adorable lo que a la mayoría le parece raro.

—Amiga —dijo Ella con cautela.

—Sí, amigas. —Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se levantó, alisando la falda con sus manos. Eso era lo que deseaba ser y después de la noche que había tenido, sentía que era lo que Jane _necesitaba:_ una amiga.

—Me parece perfecto entonces. Y no te preocupes por tu madre, ya le daré las noticias de que tendrás que irte el lunes. ¡Ah! Ya se me olvidaba algo…

—Dime.

—Tu madre me comentó que le gustaría exponer tu cuadro, ya sabes, como es la última noche en Boston y posiblemente no volvamos a ver una de tus creaciones por un largo tiempo.

Maura suspiró. No tenía cabeza ni fuerzas para negarse en esos momentos.

—Pensé que había sido muy clara la última vez, Ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero ya sabes lo insistente que puede llegar a ser tu madre…

—¿Acaso te ha dicho que me preguntaras? —No necesitabas escuchar su respuesta para saber que así era. Ella sonrió apenada y Maura exhaló con fuerza una vez más.

—Las mismas reglas, Ella. Ese cuadro ya tiene dueña.

—Entendido. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Te confieso que pensé que dirías un rotundo no.

—Te aconsejo que vayas a donde madre y le dejes saber antes de que cambie de pensar y me lo lleve conmigo.

La mujer no se movió por varios segundos, como si estuviera procesando el significado de esas palabras. Una vez que todo hizo clic en su cabeza, se apresuró a agarrar su agenda, riendo.

—Descansa, por favor, Maura. —Se acercó a ella y besó su cabello cariñosamente. Maura cerró los ojos y sonrió, era un gesto que hacía mucho cuando era niña pero que ahora solo hacía en raras ocasiones. Maura agradecía su apoyo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta y cerró los ojos, inmóvil. Las memorias fluyeron una vez más por su cabeza: su grito ahogado, la respiración jadeante y la mirada aterrada de Jane. No podía deshacerse de esa imagen. Jane no estaba bien, pero tampoco sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarla.

El timbre del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y lo buscó en su bolsa.

—Isles. ¿Ahora? —Miró de reojo la carpeta sobre el escritorio—. Muy bien, estaré allí pronto.

* * *

><p>Jane recogía la mesa cuando la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió sin previo aviso y Angela entró. No se lo volvería a decir, no tenía los ánimos para escuchar las interminables razones de su madre para poder entrar de ese modo en su residencia.<p>

—¿Sabes que podría denunciarte por entrar de ese modo en mi casa, cierto? —dijo sin poder aguantarse.

—No te atreverías a denunciar a tu propia madre.

Jane cruzó los brazos sobre su torso y la miró desafiante.

—Vale. No volveré a entrar sin avisar. —Eso es lo que siempre decía y parecía olvidarlo al siguiente minuto—. Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, así que… por eso estoy aquí.

—Que quede en record que aunque te pida que vengas, tienes que dejarme saber cuándo lo harás.

—Entendido —dijo, siguiendo con la mirada a su hija que caminaba de la mesa hacia al fregadero mientras hablaba—. ¿Y Gabriel? —preguntó al ver que llevaba dos vasos en mano; en uno aún quedaba un poco de jugo de naranja y en el otro café.

—Tuvo que salir a Washington otra vez y precisamente por eso quiero hablar contigo. —Dejó los vasos en el fregadero y se giró para mirar a su madre con seriedad—. No sé qué le dijiste a Gabriel pero fue suficiente para hacer que tomara el primer vuelo disponible a Boston y justo por eso, porque no había terminado su trabajo, tuvo que volver a viajar de regreso. No puedes seguir entrometiéndote en nuestras vidas, madre. Gabriel tiene que hacer su trabajo y no puede dejarlo siempre que reciba una llamada tuya.

—No quería entrometerme —la interrumpió a la defensiva—. Y no estás bien. Te lo puedes repetir las veces que desees pero no lo estás.

—¡Gabriel sabe que no estoy bien! —Su voz salió con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo que había deseado—. Él se acuesta a mi lado cada noche y eso que pasó en el salón hace unos días, eso pasa muchas veces y él lo sabe. Entiendo que te preocupes por mí, eres mi madre pero Gabriel no sabe nada que tú no sepas. —Se frotó la sien, maldiciendo en voz baja. Maldita resaca.

—Solo no quería que estuvieras sola.

—Ma…

Su móvil vibró sobre la mesa y caminó hasta él para responder, agradecida por la interrupción.

—Rizzoli… ¿Estás seguro? …Está bien. Sí, sí. No toquen nada hasta que llegue. —Terminó la llamada y miró a su madre que asintió.

—Trabajo. Anda.

Jane se apresuró a las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de subir.

—Ma… perdóname por haber sido tan brusca… sabes cómo soy.

—Lo sé hija, perdóname tú a mí. Ahora anda que eso sonó urgente.

—Sí… Gracias…

* * *

><p>—Mierda —susurró entre dientes al ver la hora en el GPS de su auto—. No llegaré a tiempo… —Sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y buscó en las llamadas salientes, marcando el número a la vez que aparcaba al lado de la carretera.<p>

—Isles.

—Maura, hola.

—Hola Jane, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor ¿Y tú? —Cerró la puerta del auto y le mostró la placa al policía que alzó la cinta amarilla para que pasara.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

—Am… Quería dejarte saber que no creo que llegue a tiempo para el almuerzo, me llamaron y no sé cuánto vaya a tardar. Sé que te queda poco en Boston y si quieres podemos quedar para una cena entonces, es que el almuerzo…

—Jane —la interrumpió y la morena pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la mujer a través del móvil—. A mí también me llamaron.

Jane abrió los ojos, apenas dándose cuenta del resonar de tacones contra el asfalto. Se giró lentamente, aun sosteniendo el aparato a su oreja y sonrió al verla acercándose a ella saludándola con la mano. Jane la imitó y terminó la llamada.

—No parece que tuvieras una resaca.

—El maquillaje hace cosas sorprendentes —dijo, caminando a su lado, agradeciendo al oficial que levantó la cinta amarilla más cercana a la escena del crimen.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Frost apresurándose a ellas, ofreciendo su brazo a la forense para ayudarla a atravesar varias ramas caídas.

—Tenía razón, detective, estos zapatos no son los más adecuados para terrenos como este. —El hombre rió y miró extrañado a su compañera.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo usas gafas de sol?

—Desde que tengo una resaca de mier…

—Detective —advirtió la forense aunque no pudo ocultar el gesto de sus labios cuando intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

—Perdón. Lenguaje.

—¿La resaca te da modales ahora? —Bromeó su compañero.

—¿Y a ti la belleza te los da? Porque nunca me has ayudado a caminar por terrenos como estos o cualquier otro —reprochó, ajena a lo que había dado a entender.

—Guau. Gracias —dijeron los dos a la vez y Jane los miró confundida aunque no pudieran ver sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó con sinceridad.

—Por fin han llegado —interrumpió Korsak, apresurándose a ellos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Korsak? —preguntó Jane. No había pasado desapercibido el que la calle estuviera cerrada por casi tres kilómetros, el número de patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos era mucho más de lo normal hasta para un caso como este.

—Mamrie Smitt. —Señaló hacia la mujer en la parte trasera de una de las ambulancias—. He intentado mantenerla aquí pero la llevarán al hospital, está en estado de shock y ahora está más calmada—. Jane se quitó los lentes, colocándoselos en el escote de la camisa. Sentía empatía por la mujer que no dejaba de temblar descontroladamente—. No ha podido hablar mucho pero logró decirme que suele correr todos los sábados temprano por el sendero de Tall Tree.

—Eso está a casi cinco kilómetros de aquí —añadió Frost.

—Esta mañana decidió tomar una ruta diferente y corrió libre en el bosque al lado del sendero. Dijo que escuchó unos gritos y se acercó pensando que era otro corredor.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo que estaba aquí? —preguntó Maura, señalando el charco de sangre en la entrada de la cabaña.

—Esa es la sangre de Victor McOnnor, fue llevado al hospital.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó Jane.

—Apenas. Pensamos que al asesino no le dio tiempo a terminarlo al escuchar los llamados de Mamrie. Victor tiene una pequeña incisión en el cuello y fue apuñalado en el abdomen, por eso pensamos que no le dio tiempo a terminarlo con su _MO. _

—Hay algo más —agregó Frost—. La esposa, Judy McOnnor está ahí adentro. No tocamos nada pero es él, Jane.

—Aquí tiene, doctora Isles, detectives —. El criminalista les entregó varias bolsas con los trajes para no contaminar la escena.

Todos entraron en la casa y siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta el salón principal.

—Es afortunado que aún viva con esta pérdida de sangre —comentó Maura, tragando en seco cuando el rastro de sangre terminó y se convirtió en un charco al lado del cuerpo de la mujer.

—¿Por qué la asesinó antes? —inquirió la forense. Jane se acercó frunciendo el ceño, estudiando el cuerpo a una distancia que no fuera un estorbo para Maura.

—¿Están seguro que se trata de él? —preguntó Jane.

—Es su MO y estos detalles no se dieron en la prensa.

—Tampoco los de Hoyt y este hombre parece conocerlos bastante bien —refutó.

Maura observó la quemadura que dejó la pistola eléctrica detrás de la oreja, las manos aún atadas con la cinta adhesiva y signos de violación.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Maura?

Maura alzó la mirada y se levantó, quitándose los guantes.

—No estaré segura hasta que… —La mirada desesperada de Jane bajo su compostura tranquila la detuvo—… Todo parece indicar que se trata del mismo asesino.

—Solo que esta vez ha sido todo precipitado. Me pregunto qué fue lo que cambió —concluyó la detective.

—Se está volviendo más audaz —comentó Korsak y los cuatros se miraron entre ellos.

* * *

><p>—Gracias, Dr. Doster. Sí. No, no tiene que preocuparse.<p>

Un toque en la puerta de la oficina llamó su atención y cubrió el teléfono antes de dejarle saber a la persona que podía entrar.

—¿Dra. Isles? —Escuchó al hombre llamarle.

—Sí, aquí estoy, Dr. Doster —respondió sonriendo, siguiendo con la mirada a la morena que le hacía una señal de silencio con su dedo índice sobre los labios. Maura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuó escuchando al doctor, sin perder a vista a la mujer que sacaba unos sándwiches de una bolsa de papel.

—¿Jane? —La morena alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre y la sonrisa de Maura se ensanchó—. ¿En serio? No sabía. —Jane frunció el ceño, aunque intentara escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor Doster, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada—. Lo tendré en cuenta. De nada e igualmente.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó cuando Maura terminó la llamada.

—Tengo entendido que no estás permitida a poner pie en esta oficina.

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Oh Dios, ¿te ha dicho eso? Solo fue una broma hace como dos años. Ese hombre se toma las cosas muy a pecho, por eso nos llevamos tan bien —terminó por decir con sarcasmo—. Te he traído esto… no sabía que bebida sería de tu agrado así que terminé eligiendo agua.

—Nunca te puedes equivocar con agua. Jane esto no era necesario… —Se sentó a su lado, aceptando la botella de agua y le agradeció cuando le entregó el sándwich de pollo.

—¡Claro que lo era! Te había prometido un almuerzo. Tenía algo planeado y era mucho mejor que esto, créeme, pero no creo que pueda salir de aquí por un par de horas más. —Le dio una mordida a su sándwich—. En media hora tengo que ir con Frost al este para poder hablar con la madre de Judy. Pero dejemos el trabajo a un lado, no te preguntaré cómo te ha ido hoy porque ya sé… así que…

—Jane —Se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta antes de continuar.

—¿Hmm?

—Regresaré el lunes a Boston.

—Pensé que regresarías el martes —Maura asintió y miró sus manos para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

—El alcalde me ha llamado, necesita de mis conocimientos para un caso…

—¿El alcalde te ha llamado directamente?

—Sí.

—Y aquí pensaba yo que tenía buenas conexiones —dijo intentando animar la conversación pero no funcionó.

—Regresaré en la noche, después de la exposición de mi madre. Puedo invitarte como mi acompañante si no estás ocupada esa noche, claro. —No había pensado en eso pero cuando comenzó a hablar las palabras salieron solas.

—Otra exposición —susurró Jane antes de beber un poco de su agua—. ¿Mujeres desnudas? —preguntó haciendo una mueca y Maura rió.

—No, no habrá mujeres desnudas esta ocasión.

—Hmmm ¿Tú estarás?

—Sí.

—Entonces iré. Última vez.

—Iré directo al aeropuerto después de la exposición, sí será la última vez.

—No me refería a… —Sus miradas se encontraron y notó cómo Maura caía en cuenta poco a poco por cómo su expresión cambió y bajó la cabeza, suspirando las dos a la vez.


End file.
